Secrets of the Past
by TVGirl09
Summary: There is a new girl stiring up trouble for the New York Crime Lab. With a mysterious past, and deep secrets, who is she and what's her connection to Mac. Wait is Adam checking out her ASS? Rated T. Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI: NY.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of the Past

Mackenzie Storm stood there on the front stoop of the New York Crime Lab, ready for her first day. Her nerves were sporadic and her heart was pounding in her chest. She stepped inside the building and made her way to her floor. She was walking through, her black heels clicking as she walked.

Her mind was elsewhere and she wasn't watching where she was going. Then one moment she was walking through the hall and she felt her feet slide out from under her. She hit the floor with her shoulder and swore under her breath.

"Hey, miss, are you okay?" a voice asked and Mackenzie looked up to see a cute nerdy looking guy rushing to her aid.

"Yeah," she said smiling up at him. Curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, stubble on his face. He looks cute she muses to herself. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Don't worry, happens to me sometimes too, you work here?" he asks and Mackenzie blushes.

"I'm Mackenzie Storm," Mackenzie says as she stands up. She then hands him her hand.

"Adam Ross, I work as a lab tech," he says and she smiles.

"That's what I've been hired to do," she said and he smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kenzie," he said and she stopped. "If you need me I'll be over there in that lab."

He went to walk away but she grabbed his arm. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked curiously. He shrugged as he glanced at down. She looked down to see her hand still had a hold of his shoulder and immediately let go. "Why did you call me Kenzie since most people call me Mac?" No one ever called her Kenzie, everyone called her Mac.

"Well, I don't want to call you Mac since Mac is the boss's name," Ross said and she nodded, understanding completely.

"Thanks," she said nodding. "Talk to you around." With that she headed back towards the office of her Detective Taylor, a man she now knew was originally named Mac. She knocked on the door and stood there impatiently and nervously.

"Yeah," a male voice asked and she walked in.

"Hi, I'm the new girl, Mackenzie Storm," Mackenzie said walking in hesitantly. He looked up at her, his eyes seemingly surprised.

"You're the new girl?" he asked and she nodded. "That can't be. You're just a kid? How old are you; thirteen, fourteen?"

Her mouth dropped at the critical tone in his voice. Then her stubborn side came forward and she walked to his desk confidently.

"I'm twenty for your information. Besides, I might look a little young but if I can do the job and do it correctly then what should it matter?" Mackenzie demanded angrily. She stepped back as soon as the words were out trying to prevent her anger from getting the best of her. She really needed to hit something or shoot something.

"Well, seems we've got a pistol here Mac," a pretty brunette woman said smiling as she walked in and handed him a file. "Here's the tox-result you asked for." The woman then turned to Mackenzie and held out her hand. "I'm Stella Bonasera."

"Kenzie Storm," Mackenzie said shaking the woman's hand.

"Kenzie? Strange name, no offense," Detective Bonasera said honestly.

"Well, really it's Mackenzie but I go by Kenzie," she said adopting the nickname.

"Okay, Kenzie it is," Detective Bonasera said. "See you two later, and don't kill each other." With those stunning words of wisdom Stella Bonasera walked out of the office leaving them alone.

"You'll be working in the lab with Adam Ross," Detective Taylor said looking down and grabbing a file with her name on it. "Impressive resume. Graduated a bit young though didn't you?"

"I was fifteen; I skip a couple grades in elementary school. I'm not the first kid to do that," she said nonchalantly.

"No, your not, but with all that intelligence why become a cop. Most people think it's a job for brutes, not brains," Mac Taylor said and she nodded understanding his skepticism.

"I always dreamed of being a cop, helping people, finding the bad guy. If you look every class I ever took from high school on directly corresponds with the police force. Everything from basic criminology studies to Basic medical background for on the scene work. I did everything I could to make myself the perfect police officer," she said impassioned but blushed when she realized what she was doing. "I'll go to Ross's lab."

She went to turn around when Detective Taylor's voice spoke up.

"Ms. Storm, have we met before," his voice asked from across the room. She turned around to stare into his deeply blue eyes with her equally blue eyes before she spoke.

"No, I don't believe so, why?" Mackenzie asked, her voice neutral. She got that strange feeling she'd met him before but didn't think much of it.

--

Mac stared at the new girl trying to place where he'd seen her before.

"My mistake," he said as he watched the brunette leave. As she did he glanced down then back up. He had to admit, the girl did have an impressive resume. She had taken basic medical classes, had a degree in Criminology, one in Chemistry, One in Biology, one in Physics, and one in Crime Scene Forensics. The girl really had spent her whole life training for the police force.

Just then another call came out and a new body had been discovered. Time to go to work.

_[Updated to correct a few errors that have been pointed out. Thanks for all of the reviews. TVGirl09]_


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets of the Past

"Hey, Kenzie," a rushed voice called as he walked in.

"Yeah Adam," she called turning around, looking to see him standing there. He walked towards the table before speaking again.

"Mac wants to see you in his office," Adam said and she groaned.

She'd been working at the New York Crime Lab for a month and a half now and her dear boss wouldn't quit riding her ass. He was worse than a drill sergeant, not that she minded. She really did like being kept busy but today had not been a good day.

"What did I do this time," she muttered as she walked past Adam who gave her a sympathetic look.

Kenzie walked down the hall to Mac's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called and she saw him standing there, scribbling on paperwork. He looked busy, like maybe he hadn't been sleeping so well and she was curious but was not about to ask about it.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Kenzie asked as she walked towards his desk but she stopped halfway in the door.

"Yeah, We need to fill in for Lindsey who is having complications with the pregnancy. Someone has to fill in out in the field for her till she can return to active duty. I was hoping that you'd be willing to fill in. It'll only be till she is well enough to return which could be weeks or it could be after her maternity leave gets done," he said and she smiled.

"I'll do it," she said, that bad day turning out better than it had been. "Thank you for this opportunity." Her stance was ridged as it always was and she felt nervous.

"Good, now, go. You're needed on the field, fifth and Broadway," he said and she smiled.

"Okay," she said going to leave.

"Take your gun with you and your kit," he called and she waved back.

--

She walked onto the crime scene and looked around. The first person who caught her attention was Stella so she walked over to her, watching her step.

"Hey, Stella, where do you want me to start first," Kenzie asked and Stella looked up.

"You can start over there," Stella said as she pointed off in the direction of the third body. Kenzie did as she was told. She searched and collected evidence. After an hour or two the team headed back to the office. She began to work in the lab once more, ready to get back to where she was comfortable.

At noon Adam went out and came back with a coffee which he showed her through the glass in his lab. She smiled and left the lab, thankful for the diversion. She downed it right then as he laughed.

"You really need to slow down on the caffeine, jitterbug," he laughed and she glared at him playfully.

"I'm not that bad," she said and he gave her the raised eyebrow. She smiled at him then laughed.

"If you have much more caffeine you'll be breaking the walls from the force of your bounce," he said and she chuckled.

"Nice," she joked before finishing off the beverage. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problem," he said as he watched her toss the empty cup in the trash. She went back to work but as if drawn by an unseen force her eyes roamed landing on him. He was standing in the room, not far from her. He was looking at some results, his back to her. She had to admit, Adam may not have been the biggest, buffest man out there but he was one of the sweetest she'd met and he had one of the finest Asses she'd seen in a while.

After a bit of ogling she went back to work, trying to get her actions out of her mind. Had she really just checked out Adam Ross? Nah, no way.

--

Adam saw the test results weren't a match. They'd run the test four times yet they were still conclusive. The donors weren't a match. Oh how he dreaded giving news like this.

He sighed and turned around right as Mackenzie turned around. He had to step back moments before they would have collided into one another. He saw her blue-gray eyes staring at him and her wild dark brown hair was done up in a pony tail but two little ringlets hung down in her face.

"Did anything spill?" he asked as he looked at the objects in her hands.

"No, everything's good," she said and he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Okay," he said awkwardly. She smiled at him and he felt his heart miss a beat. Internally he swore. He was twenty-eight years old, she was twenty, there was a nice size age gap there. Mackenzie was way out of his league. She was a taller woman, more muscular than most. She would snap him like a twig if he ever insulted her the wrong way. He knew it. Yet, every time he saw her his heart rate quickened and he didn't understand why.

He walked out of the lab to his boss's office. He reached the door and knocked on it gently, nervously. He always got this way around people in power.

"Yeah," Mac's voice called. He sounded irritable today.

"Mac those test results came in and I don't think you're going to like them," Adam said as he handed the file to Mac. Mac stared at it and he saw his boss's lips grow tight and stern. He hated that look, he felt like he'd disappointed the man.

"Okay," Mac said finally before brushing him off. Adam sighed. He was always getting brushed off like that, though he was pretty sure it wasn't deliberate.

Adam walked back to the lab where he found Kenzie humming quietly to herself. He stood in the door watching as she danced slightly, almost as if she was unaware that she was doing it. He smiled but then something got him. That look.

She had a look on her face that he'd seen somewhere else before. He couldn't figure out where he'd seen it before. It was so determined. She was pinching her lips tightly, her eyes were skimming the papers in front of her again as if rechecking the test results.

"Damn," she muttered as she stood up straight.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked and she jumped as if startled.

"Adam, don't sneak up on someone like that," she said looking at him. He smiled at that irritated look on her face.

He glanced at his watch and noticed it was seven o'clock. He knew she'd arrived at eight o'clock that morning and as far as he knew she hadn't stopped to eat. Adam sighed, mustering up what courage he had.

"It's about dinner time, you want to go get something to eat?" he asked and she smiled.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked and he laughed.

"No, just asking a friend out to dinner, that's all," he countered, trying to hide the blush he was sure he was getting.

"Okay, let me just finish this paperwork and then we'll leave," she said before going back to paperwork. Ten minutes later she came out of the lab, her labcoat still hanging where she always left it.

The two went downstairs and walked a bit before arriving at one of his favorite little restaurants. The two walked in, joking and smiling. They found a table in the corner.

Fifteen minutes he was surprised when she ordered a salad and a coke. He on the other hand ordered a burger.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Adam finally asked after the waitress had taken their orders.

"No, I just don't eat meat I haven't prepared myself," she said and he looked at her curiously and she sighed. "When I was about eight I got food poisoning from underprepared meat. I nearly died, it was so severe. I gave up eating meat prepared by public places."

"Oh, I didn't know," he said lamely. What do you say to that? An awkward silence settled over them.

After a while of small talk the food came.

They ate when a song started playing over the radio. She began humming and he smiled.

"Do you realize you do that?" he asked and she stopped humming and turned to look at him.

"Do what?" Kenzie asked cocking her head to the side, her blue eyes staring at him questioning.

"You hum whenever a song plays on the radio or whenever you get frustrated," he said and she blushed.

"I do not," she argued before taking a bite. He smiled.

"Yeah, you do. You hum quite often actually," Adam responded as he watched her eat. He took another bite of his own food. He saw her face and knew she was about to snap back at him but then her phone rang. She answered it quickly.

"Storm speaking," she answered and then her face paled. "Where are you?"

He heard the panic in her voice and he knew something was wrong.

'What's wrong?' he mouthed but she just held up her hand at him.

"No, no, I'm coming. Oh, and if it's serious you are so fired," Kenzie said before slamming her cell closed. Then she pulled out some money and went to stand up. "I'm sorry Adam to eat and run but something important came up. I need to get home, now."

_[Sorry for the brisk ending. It will be better next time. Now questions to ponder: _

_What is the new Girl hiding?_

_Who was that she was talking to?_

_Why does Adam notice so much about her and where does he recognize her facial expressions from? _

_Okay, well, thanks for reading and reviewing. TVGirl09]_


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets of the Past

As they left Adam was surprised by how fast that girl could move. She weaved in and out of people on that crowded street, which determined look on her face. He had to run to keep up with her pace yet she didn't seem to notice.

It took no more than five minutes to get to the last place he'd expected to arrive at and he stopped. They were standing at a park and on the opposite end of the park he saw a paramedic fighting with a struggling boy who was bleeding from a head wound.

What got Adam was the first word the boy cried when he looked in their direction.

"Mommy!" the little boy cried before his struggling got worse. Adam froze. Had he really just called Kenzie Mommy? Nah. That would have made her a teen when the boy was born.

Then his world was spun when Kenzie sprinted off towards the boy. Adam glanced back and forth before deciding to chase after her. When she arrived she went to him.

"How is he?" Kenzie asked and the paramedic turned to her.

"He's okay, the wound doesn't look to deep but we'd still like to bandage it up if he'd stop struggling," the paramedic said. The look in the young woman's eyes was kind, scared, yet determined. It was a look of love he'd never seen there and he realized like everyone this woman had baggage.

"Baby," Kenzie said kneeling before the boy. "I need you to stop fighting this nice doctor so that he can make your pain go away."

Adam noticed that unlike most mothers she didn't use little words but spoke to him in the tone she would if it were a normal conversation, not a conversation with a child.

"Okay, Mommy, I'll let the doctor care for me," the boy said before turning to the doctor.

"Good boy," Kenzie whispered before she spoke to the boy. "I'll be right back baby. I'm going to go talk to a friend of mine really fast. Is that okay?"

She waited before the boy nodded and she smiled. Then he felt her grab his arm and drag him a little ways away.

"How old is he?" Adam asked before he could stop himself. She smiled.

"Four, yes, I was sixteen when he was born. No, I'm not my biological mother, one of my sisters is. She couldn't care for him, seeing as she had her own…" she hesitated before continuing. "_Issues. _The biggest one is Meth. She couldn't care for a baby so instead of seeing David go into foster care my other sister and I raised him, both of us advanced for our ages."

"How old are your sisters, now," he asked and he felt left out of some joke when she started laughing.

"We're all twenty. My mom gave birth to identical triplets, as crazy as that sounds," she laughed before reaching in her back pocket to pull out a picture of three identical teens, no older than twelve. Behind them was a beautiful brunette with wavy hair and stunning aqua eyes. Next to her was an elderly woman who was obviously related to everyone else in the picture. Then something struck him, there was no father figure in the picture.

"That picture was taken before my mom had her accident. When she died my granny took us in and Mckayla went off the deep-end," she said as he noticed tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. That's when she stiffened up and began laughing. "Look at me, the first time I open up to someone I work with and I start to become a ball baby."

"Can I ask you something," Adam asked and she smiled at him mischievously.

"You just did," she said and he smiled at her sarcasm.

"I noticed your dad isn't in this picture of you guys. Where is he?" Adam asked and her smile got small and sad.

"I don't know where he is or who he is. That is one secret my mom took with her to her grave," Kenzie said.

He was about to say something else when a little voice interrupted.

"All done Mommy," the little boy called and Kenzie had an instant smile break out on her face.

"Coming," she called before looking at the boy. She walked to him without a second hesitation.

"All done, to bad that nanny of his couldn't get the same job done as fast as you just did," the paramedic said and Adam froze. Nanny, that explained where he was whenever she was in work.

"Where is that little nanny," Kenzie asked, irritation in her voice.

"Here, sorry, I was dealing with car problems, they tried towing my car," a woman with fire red hair called as she ran up.

"Ever leave him alone again and you'll never be able to get a job with children again in New York, got that," Kenzie asked, very serious.

"Understood boss," the red head said glancing at him. "Jesse Blake, Child care provider."

"Adam Ross, CSI," he said shaking her hand.

--

"Mommy, why did you bring your friend," David asked in a whisper and Mackenzie glanced at Adam.

"He was with me when Jesse called to tell me you were hurt. He wanted to make sure I got here okay to be with you," Kenzie whispered back as she felt a twinge of jealousy as Jesse flirted with Adam.

"Mommy, is he a good friend," David asked and she looked at her son in his big blue eyes, an obvious trait from each of her sisters.

"Yeah, a very good friend," Kenzie said. "I'll introduce you."

"In-ta-doos?" David asked and she thought for a moment.

"Introduce, allow you to meet him," she said and he nodded. "Now, let me introduce you two to each other."

With that she picked the four-year-old up in her arms and carried her over to one of her only friends in the city.

"Adam Ross, this is David Storm. David, I'd like to introduce you to Adam. He works with me," she said and David began to smile that big, contagious, smile that only children seemed capable of.

"Hi David," Adam said hesitantly. His eyes went back and forth between her and David's face. As she looked at him she noticed he still had the picture of her and her sisters. David noticed it too.

"Mama Kay, Aunt Maddy," he said looking at it. "Why do you have a picture of them?"

"Oh, your mom was letting me look at it," Adam explained as he handed it to David. "But I'm sure you'd like it back."

David took it and smiled. "You're my mommy's friend. Are you a cop?"

Before Adam could respond she jumped in. "Yeah, he is. He works with me in the labs," Kenzie said. As if on cue her cell began to ring. She looked at David. "Would you go to Adam for a moment, I need to answer this."

David hesitated before nodding. Adam held out his arms and David crawled into them.

She answered her phone. "Storm," she said.

"We've got a case, I need you to get out on the field, pronto. Oh, and get Adam back to the lab, I don't want to have to give you two a lecture on fraternization," Mac said his tone severe.

"Adam and I are just getting food…" she said when a thought occurred to her. It was late, what the hell was Jesse and David doing at the park at seven forty-three at night. "We'll be back to the lab in about twenty-five minutes," she said giving time for a blow up.

"Fine," Mac said, his voice irritated. The phone line went dead and she turned to Jesse.

"What the hell are you doing at the park at night," Kenzie yelled looking at the nanny.

"He was restless so we went out for a walk. We stopped by here and I allowed him to play around a little, what's the big deal, he's already eaten and we were getting ready to go home when the accident occurred. He _would_ have been bed at eight o'clock and you would have been receiving that nightly call of yours if he wouldn't have fallen," Jesse said and Kenzie felt like smacking the bitch.

"Do you realize that you could have gotten yourself, as well as my son, killed with this stunt. After dark the city isn't some place you want to go walking around in, alone. Especially not a young woman with a child and definitely not a park," Kenzie spat and she saw Adam flinch at her tone.

"You are so paranoid," Jesse muttered. Before Kenzie had a chance to retort Adam stepped forward to her defense.

"If you saw the things that came into our lab you'd understand. People die for stupid reasons everyday, you have to be prepared, be on guard at all times because you could be the next victim to come into our morgue," Adam stated and Jesse just huffed.

"We need to get back to work. Jesse, take him home and get him ready for bed. This conversation is not over," Kenzie said before turning to the little boy. "I've got to go back to work baby, but you'll call me before bed."

"Okay mommy," David said before kissing her cheek. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby," Kenzie whispered before she turned to Adam. He handed the boy over to Jesse who took a hold of him.

David seemed almost hesitant to leave Adam's arms for some reason but eventually he gave and went to Jesse.

They walked away in silence, the boy still on her mind. Finally, after a block she grabbed Adam's arm.

"Please don't tell anyone about David," Kenzie said as they stood there.

"I won't, he's your son, you should tell about him when you feel comfortable, not because someone else told your secret," Adam said and she couldn't help but smile. That was one thing you could count on when it came to Adam. He never gossiped, well, almost never. She just prayed this wasn't one of those times.

"Let's get to work before Mac skins us alive," she said smiling and Adam smiled back.

--

_[End of chapter. I know, the ending sucked and I apologize. I promise to post more soon. Adam still hasn't figured out where he recognizes her from, Mac's presence, as will Stella's, will become more important to the story line soon. Oh, and Thank You for all the reviews. Oh, and the elusive sisters of Miss Kenzie Storm will enter the story later… I know, I'm wicked. Thanks again. TVGirl09]_


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets of the Past

Two days ago…

"_Please don't tell anyone about David," Kenzie said as they stood there._

"_I won't, he's your son, you should tell about him when you feel comfortable, not because someone else told your secret," Adam said and she couldn't help but smile. That was one thing you could count on when it came to Adam. He never gossiped, well, almost never. She just prayed this wasn't one of those times. _

"_Let's get to work before Mac skins us alive," she said smiling and Adam smiled back. _

_--_

Now

"Mommy," Adam heard from the bathroom when he arrived to pick Kenzie up for work. "Someone's at the door."

With that the door opened and Adam looked down to see a familiar little boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes staring up at him.

"Hey David," Adam said as he looked at the boy. "Is your mom home?"

"Yeah Adam, Mommy's home. You taking her to work?" David asked and Adam nodded. That little boy was too smart for his own good.

"David, what have I told you about answering the door without an adult with you?" Kenzie asked as she stepped towards the boy. Then she said as if an after thought. "Hey Adam, come on in."

"Thanks," Adam said as he looked at the little boy who grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Adam allowed himself to be led in.

"No prob," she said as she grabbed for her purse but it spilt. "Man."

He smiled. He'd noticed she never cussed around little David, no matter how tempting it was.

"Here, let me help," Adam said as he leaned over to help. Adam saw David was watching him helping her so he joined in.

"Thank you," Kenzie said as they finished.

"You ready?" he asked looking at her and she put up one finger before turning to David.

"I need to go now baby," she began when the boy yelled.

"Don't go mommy, please don't go," David cried and Adam felt his heart break at the desperate tone in the boy's voice.

"I have to go to work, but I'll be back. I always come back," Kenzie promised and the boy looked at her as tears glistened in his young eyes. "And, I promise, if I'm not home by bedtime I'll tuck you in over the phone."

The boy seemed to think about it for a moment then nodded contently.

"Okay, just try and be home mommy," David said before giving her a peck on the cheek. Then David turned to Adam and his face got serious. "You keep my mommy safe, Adam."

Adam had to keep from laughing at the serious tone the boy spoke in. "I promise, I'll do my best," Adam reassured the child. The boy nodded before jogging to his bed room.

"Bye Mommy, Bye Adam," David called before he closed the door.

The two walked out of the apartment to his vehicle waiting downstairs. Adam usually left it in the garage but they had to get to work today and she needed a car to drive so he had loaned it out to her.

She dropped him off and he watched as she drove quickly to the crime scene. He watched his jeep till it was out of sight then headed inside.

--

Kenzie was excited. It was another day on the field. She knew it was only temporary, really temporary. The doctor had cleared Lindsey Monroe yesterday and in less than two weeks the field detective would be returning so she had to make every field day count.

She turned on one of the streets and pulled up to the crime scene, a few minutes late.

"Where have you been?" Mac demanded and she sighed. He was in one of _those_ moods. Sometimes she wondered if the man went through PMS like a chick.

"I have responsibilities at home you know, plus, I had to drop Adam off at the lab," Kenzie informed him before she began to busy herself with the evidence.

Finally, she got done with the crime scene and headed back to analyze the evidence. She arrived in plenty of time and her first stop was Adam's lab. She began doing her job when another call came out.

She drove off, not really seeing much of Mac or Adam, which one she was happy about, the other not so much. Mac didn't seem to like her, probably because she was more of an instinctual person, though she usually was right. She trusted her instincts to take her to the truth which she always got from the evidence Mac loved so much.

With a sigh she headed to the crime scene. It was an arson that had killed a woman. When she pulled up she found she was the person to arrive on the scene. She went inside and spoke with the fire department to make sure the scene was stable enough for her to enter.

When she had confirmation it was she went inside. She traveled through charred debris up the creaky stairs to a room that had once been a bedroom. Kenzie found the body of a young female in what appeared to be the charred remains of a spring mattress.

Kenzie began bagging evidence and had the whole scene pretty much swept when a creaking sound was heard under her feet. She'd been hearing that since she'd walked in but this one was different. It was louder, it shifted the floor beneath her.

Before she knew what was happening the floor was giving beneath her and with a scream she began to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets of the past

Mac was standing outside when a scream came from inside the building. His stomach leaped up into his throat as he recognized the voice of his youngest member. He ran inside the burned out building to find his CSI holding onto a broken board for dear life.

Instinctively his feet ran up the stairs and he found himself in the crime scene. He ran to her side and began pulling. His muscles tensed and he strained to pull up the young woman. Finally he began to get some leeway when his hand caught on a broken board and he received a minor cut. Blood got in the scene.

After a few minutes of pulling Kenzie was up, out of the hole, and back into the scene once more. Her hands were bleeding heavily and her gloves were torn dangerously. Black ash covered her from the scene.

She breathed heavily, much like he was. He noticed her hands were shaking and he had to admit he was shaking slightly. Mac turned away and looked when he heard footsteps running up behind him. The paramedics were running towards them.

"Are you two okay?" one of the paramedics asked and Mac turned to the young woman. She just nodded, not speaking.

"I'm fine, just a small cut," he said before nodding towards his hand then he turned to Kenzie. "Storm, are you really okay?"

"Fine, just a few bumps and bruises," she whispered looking away. Her eyes wandered and came to land on something behind him so he turned to see what she was looking at. He noticed she was staring at the evidence bags. "We need to preserve the chain of command; I need to take them to the lab."

He turned to look at her before glancing at her cut up hands then back at her. "You need to get your hands checked out. I'll take the evidence to work," he said and she groaned. "Don't make me make it an order."

"Fine," she grumbled and he looked at the brunette. Even now he couldn't remember where he'd met her before, before she worked with him that is. That fact was driving him nuts. The fact that she also reminded him of a much younger, pre-Marine him just added to the confusion. She was just as determined, somber, and serious. However, she was more instinctual than he was which just annoyed the hell out of him.

He watched the girl leave the room and head down the stairs accompanied by the paramedics and he began to collect the bags of evidence she'd gathered. Maybe it was because of these similarities that the two seemed to clash. He couldn't really be sure.

His hands moved quickly as he gathered the evidence in his arms and carried them downstairs. As he walked outside he caught a glimpse of her sitting on the back of the parked ambulance. It appeared the paramedic was stitching her up.

The girl flinched and he felt that protective side of him jump forward, the same side he got with his team. As he put all of the evidence in his jeep he watched as Stella pulled up and Adam rushed out of her passenger side.

The young man sprinted to the new girl and she smiled at him. A part of him wondered if the two were in some sort of relationship, other than a professional one. If they were he prayed that it didn't mess with their working lives. He'd allowed Messer and Monroe to have a romantic relationship without ordering one of them to transfer; he'd attempt to do the same thing here.

Kenzie smiled and he watched the pair with his peripheral vision. Adam smiled broadly and there was an energy around the young scientist he couldn't remember ever seeing before. However, he also noticed Adam was tense, almost worried.

Something was up and Mac wouldn't stop till he figured out what it was.

--

"So," Adam asked nervously as he glanced at her hands. They were cut up and several were stitched up from how deep they had been. "I'm dead."

He let the words hang dangerously in the air and Kenzie turned to look at him questioningly.

"Why are you dead," Kenzie asked as she flinched as the medic ran some antiseptic over an open cut he was getting ready to suture. Adam knew a doctor should have been doing that but Kenzie was too stubborn to go to the hospital.

"Your neighbor boy, David, is going to kill me. I told him that I'd keep you safe and I don't think I did that, exactly," Adam explained and Kenzie glanced at him understandingly. He wasn't telling the truth but he'd created a way for them to talk without anyone knowing what they were really talking about.

"He'll get over it. He's only four after all. After a day at the park and some Double Strawberry Ice-cream He'll have forgotten all about this afternoon," she reasoned and he sighed.

"I guess," Adam said and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles," she joked and he glared at her.

"This coming from the stress queen?" he asked and her jaw dropped while a smile itched at the corner of his lips.

"Jerk," she mused but he could tell she wasn't serious.

"Hey, I have tomorrow off. Do you want to hang out with me," Adam asked. "I know you have to baby-sit David, we could go out the three of us."

He prayed she said yes. He saw her eyes light up and she smiled.

"Sure Adam, sounds fun," Kenzie responded and his heart skipped a beat. He kept reminding himself that she was younger than him and was off limits. There was an eight-year age gap between the two of them. It would be wrong on so many levels. Besides, she was a friend and he didn't want to mess that up.

Mac chose that time to start towards them and Adam stepped back nervously.

"I suggest you take two weeks off duty," Mac told Kenzie and Kenzie's jaw dropped in shock.

"Why, because of this? Trust me, I've had worse, a lot worse," Kenzie said but Mac just looked at her.

"If you pulled one of those stitches while working with the evidence you risk contaminating it with your blood. If that happened it would no longer be viable. Would you risk a case?" Mac asked and she pinched her lips frustrated.

"Of course not, I hadn't considered that," Kenzie muttered, her voice filled with obvious irritation.

"Fine, then in two weeks I hope I'll be seeing you," Mac said, "and, until then you are on medical leave."

"Right," Kenzie muttered and Mac walked away.

"You going to survive not working for two weeks?" Adam asked, knowing how she was always the first person to work in the morning – even before bodies were discovered – and was always the last person out at the end of the day.

"I'll have to," She sighed. Then she smiled. "I guess spending some time with David wouldn't be _so_ bad. He'll definitely enjoy having me home instead of Jesse all the time."

He smiled at the angry tone that filled her words as she said the name Jesse. She was definitely still angry about the park incident.

"Is she fired yet?" Adam asked and Kenzie shook her head. She had her work face on as she looked at the scene.

"Arson tends to be impersonal, they are usually male – adolescent to mid-twenties, though the number of female perpetrators of arsons has been on a steady incline in recent years," she mumbled to herself and he laughed.

"Where did you learn that?" Adam asked looking at her.

"Its called I read," she said detached as the Paramedic stepped back.

"You should be fine but you really should go to the hospital for a tetanus shot," The paramedic said and she just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," she said as she stood up. "Hey, Adam, could you drive me home?" she asked and he smiled wishing she didn't have to be so difficult.

Adam turned and called across the area to his boss, " Hey Mac, mind if I drop Kenzie off at home, she's in no shape to be driving, plus she's driving my vehicle."

Mac turned to look at them as Adam heard Kenzie huff indignantly.

"Take the day off and make sure she gets some rest," Mac ordered and Adam smiled.

"Will do boss," Adam responded before he escorted Kenzie to his vehicle and helped her in.

Then he ran to the other side and got in himself. He was secretly worried that she'd slide into the driver's seat and would drive off without him.

--

Adam crawled in and she noticed he was anxious. As the two pulled out the silence between them became too much for her to bare.

"What's wrong with you?" Kenzie asked and he jumped before glancing at her.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Adam asked and she laughed sarcastically.

"I've been working with you for, oh, I don't know, a month and a half, nearly two months now. I think I can tell when something is bugging you so spill," Kenzie demanded and he just looked away. "Tell me or I'll get David to torture it out of you. Trust me you can only watch those kiddy-cartoons for so long before you have the urge to shoot something."

"Do you realize you could have died?" Adam demanded, his tone stern. So much so that it made her jump in shock.

"Yeah, it's part of the job, so what?" she asked confused. Where was he going with this and why was he suddenly worried about her safety?

"Kenzie, you're a mom. If you died who would take in your son – his biological mother? His other aunt? How about that biological dad of his, what's his name, Richard right? Who would know how to care for him if you weren't around?" he demanded and she wanted to bitch slap him right then.

"My sister helped raise him till I moved here with him so she'd know how to care for him," Kenzie snapped angrily. "And don't you ever question my choices when they regard my son again. I'd never do anything to intentionally put myself or my son on the line."

"Kenzie, I don't take promises lightly. You promise him every morning that you'll be home later that night and I want to make sure you keep that Promise. Hell, I already broke one to him, I don't want you breaking another," Adam said and she stopped. A part of her wondered if he meant what he said. Then her mind wandered to the night before and she giggled slightly when she remembered the way her son had slipped up.

"What?" Adam asked and she laughed.

"Nothing, never mind," Kenzie said waving him off while still smiling.

"Come on, what?" he pushed and she sighed.

"Don't get weirded out by this but last night David slipped up and called you his dad. Then again, you did take us both out to that park during our lunch break so that could have something to do with it," Kenzie said watching his face. She'd expected there to be some sort of shock or repulsion but instead she watched as he smiled.

"Well, he could do with a worse father than me, trust me on that," Adam laughed and she couldn't help but smile. She understood his words and they struck a cord. David's biological father could have been the same way to David if she and Maddy hadn't gotten Mckayla away from him.

He'd been a mean bastard, a drunk who had beaten her little sister while she'd been pregnant. They'd protected their sister up until he'd gone to jail for a bank robbery gone bad that turned into three counts of manslaughter.

"Yeah, well, I'd say your better than most of the guys I've dated," she joked – slightly. She watched his face and saw his smile disappear. She could have sworn the look on his face was almost jealous.

They drove in silence till he arrived at her place. As he parked the car she went to get out but he hurried out of the vehicle to her side. He opened her door. It was surprising how fast that boy could move. Then Adam reached up and helped her out without her needing to use her injured hands.

"Are we heading up?" Adam asked glancing up the steps before holding out his arm.

"Sure," she said trying not to blush. Hundreds of stupid little romantic scenarios were running through her mind at that particular moment. She linked her arm with his and he led the way. They climbed the stairs to her apartment and she attempted to open the door. Too bad her wounds were beginning to stiffen, making it difficult to close her hand. Then again, the stitches probably didn't help much.

"I'll get it," Adam offered and she handed him her keys. He opened her door and sat them inside the door, where she always left them. Then he helped her remove her coat.

"Mommy," David yelled running towards them and she felt herself smile. The boy was wearing his marine costume from last Halloween again.

"Hey Davey," Kenzie said as she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mommy, you're hurt," David said as he glanced at her hands.

"Not bad, Adam's been taking good care of me," she said and Adam smiled sadly. "He's offered to take us out tomorrow, what do you say?"

"Okay," David said hugging her. He then went over to Adam and held out his hands. Adam glanced at her, not sure of what to do.

She mouthed the words, 'pick him up.' Adam just nodded and picked David up awkwardly but David didn't notice. He seemed comfortable in Adam's arms and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Usually David was a picky kid about who he let touch him but here he was allowing Adam, not only shake his hand but hold him. It was sweet.

Then she realized she sounded like some stupid romantic and cursed herself internally.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Adam asked and she looked at him curiously. "It's lunch time. A kid needs lunch and so does his mother, so, where do you want to go?"

--

_[Sorry about the abrupt ending and the long break in-between posts. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the update. TVGirl09]_


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets of the Past

David ran down the beach excitedly. He looked back to see mommy and Adam walking behind him, talking. His mommy was smiling, something he rarely ever saw her do when she wasn't talking to him.

His mom glanced at him. "Davey, stay where I can see you," she called and he waved at her as he smiled.

Then he noticed something shiny in the distance and ran over to it. He dug around the small object and found a pretty little trinket sticking out. He picked it up and hurriedly ran to his mother excitedly.

"Mommy, mommy, look what I found," he called as he stopped in front of them. She bent down to look at his new treasure.

"Looks like a Saw-Tooth Pen Shell, Pinnidae family if I'm not mistaken," Adam said and David cocked his head to the side confused.

"Adam, you're confusing David," his mommy said laughing.

"Sorry buddy," Adam said getting down on his knees in front of him. He liked that about Adam. He always tried to get on his level instead of looking down on him like Jesse and his daycare teachers did. "This shell use to be home to a small shrimp or crab. It used this shell as its home and probably spent most of its adult life in here till moved into a new home."

David nodded, understanding, kinda. "How do we know the crab or shrimp didn't just go out for a walk?"

He saw his mom smile that smile and knew he'd said something silly.

"Because, when a crab or shrimp lives in their shell they carry it with them on their back," Adam said and David got that contemplative look on his face that all kids got.

"Oh, so they take home with them everywhere," he said and Adam nodded. David shrugged and held onto the shell. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure, sweetie, you can keep it," his mommy said and David smiled broadly.

He began jogging again as he held onto his little shell.

"David, food," he heard his mom call and he turned to see his mom and Adam unfolding a picnic blanket Adam had packed. David ran back as Adam pulled out the food he'd picked up for their dinner.

"So, have you had a good day?" Adam asked as he handed David a plate.

"Yeah, I liked the movie earlier, oh, and I liked that place we ate at. The food was nummy," David giggled and Adam smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it," Adam said as he handed a plate to his mommy.

"Thank you. What do you say, David?" His mommy asked.

"Thank you Adam," David said as he giggled.

"You are both welcome," Adam said and they began eating. David looked out at the water and saw the light reflecting off of it.

--

David sat there looking at the sunset and Adam couldn't help but smile. That little speil he had earlier, most kids wouldn't have understood a single word of it but David had, seemed to at least, understand what was said.

"Hello," Kenzie muttered as she waved a hand in front of his face. He heard David giggle.

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking," Adam mumbled embarrassed.

"I could tell. I asked you why you were spending so much time with me and David since I know you've probably got friends you'd like to visit," Kenzie asked and Adam turned to look at her.

"Not really. I'm more of a loner when I'm not in work. Though I do have my neighborhood. Which reminds me. I've got a game tomorrow, you want to come watch?" he asked and she cocked her head to the side.

"You play a sport?" she asked and he laughed.

"Hardly, just Street hockey. I'm usually goalie but I made a promise to a couple of the neighbors that the next time I had a day off I'd play a game against them," Adam said shrugging.

"Can we mommy, please. I want to see," David said bouncing, having been listening in.

"Sure, what time, and where do you live?" Kenzie asked and Adam looked down and wrote the address down on a piece of paper for her. She took it and looked at it. He noticed she was stiff with her movements. "You live in a suburb?"

He shrugged. No one knew that about him, no one. The closest anyone on the team had been to his house was the time that van blew up at one of the street games. It had been aiming at the house that they'd blown up. No one had ever realized that he lived two blocks from the crime scene.

"So, I live in a suburb, you live in an apartment building. Not much difference besides your neighbors are a lot closer than mine," Adam said shrugging.

"Suburbs are the homes of married couples, kids, and a dog, not a single Crime Scene Investigator such as yourself," she said jokingly.

"Oh-well, I guess I break the mold then," he said shrugging. He was surprised by their banter. It was so easy to be himself around her.

"Mommy, I don't like that," David said and both Adam and Kenzie looked to David as he pointed at the coleslaw.

"Of course you don't," he heard Kenzie sigh. "You don't have to eat it but you still have to eat everything else."

"Yes mommy," David said as Adam took a bite of his own coleslaw. He and Kenzie talked about nothing in particular while David listened. Adam did notice that David watched Adam and copied everything, including what he ate. This meant that David ate everything on his plate.

When they got done Adam picked up everything and they headed back to his vehicle. Adam noticed as he crawled in and fasted David in the carseat that Kenzie had that look. He sighed. She was thinking about work, again.

--

Stella stood in the lab. It was getting late but they still had a perp out there who needed to be brought to justice and there was evidence that needed to be brought in.

She sighed, wishing Adam was there. Adam was good at his job and everyone knew it. He would have found something by now.

They couldn't find the accelerant used since it seemed to be a homemade mix of things, they had no name for the body since the house had been repossessed and there were signs of forced entry. They were getting no where quickly and it was driving Stella nuts.

As if on cue one of the machines went off and she turned around to check out the results. What she found was stunning.

"Nah," she muttered as she reran the test, three times. Still, the test results came out the same each time.

Stella printed out the results and hurried through the lab. She went to Mac's door and knocked.

"What is it?" Mac called.

"I have something interesting you'd most likely want to see," Stella said as she crossed his office to his desk and sat the file she'd printed down.

Mac took the folder from his desk and opened it. She watched as his face changed from his determined one he almost always wore to one of shock she rarely ever saw.

"Is this correct, did you check the results," he asked and she nodded slowly.

"I ran the test four times and each one came out with that same result," Stella said as she watched her boss stand up and begin to pace around his office.

"Do you think she knows?" Mac asked and Stella shook her head.

"No, I don't think she knows. How could she?" Stella asked. Looking at her boss she felt sorry for him. The look on his face was one of sorrow, like he'd been punched in the gut a couple times.

"God, now it all makes sense. How could I have been so blind," Mac muttered and she knew the tone.

"You can't beat yourself up. How were you to know," Stella comforted. She felt weird comforting her usually stoic boss.

"I should tell her," Mac said grabbing for his phone. Then he stopped. "Maybe I could convince Adam to tell her, after all, those two do seem close."

"Don't go getting all protective now, she's a grown woman. She can take care of herself," Stella said recognizing the look.

"How do I deal with this?" Mac asked before sitting down.

"Truthfully, I don't know," Stella said glancing at the file. "I don't know."

--

_[Well another chapter done. Can anyone guess what they were Stella and Mac were talking about? Okay, had to ask. Thank you for reading my latest update and please review. Thanks again. TVGirl 09]_


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets of the Past

"Goodnight Sweetie," Kenzie whispered as she leaned over to kiss her son's forehead.

"Goodnight mommy, I love you," her son whispered as she stood up.

"I love you too," Kenzie whispered back as she walked to the door and stood there for a few minutes. When Adam came into sight she closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" Adam finally asked once David's bedroom door was closed and she turned around to answer him.

"Good, sore and my hands hurt but that's to be expected," Kenzie said nonchalantly. Adam smiled and came to her.

"Here, sit down," he said leading her to the couch. She frowned as he turned her around but then she felt his hands begin rubbing her sore muscles. It felt like heaven but hurt at the same time.

She sat there with closed eyes as his hands moved from her shoulders to her upper back then to her lower back. They worked every muscle and she was honestly surprised. Adam was very good with his hands.

After awhile his hands pulled away and she turned around.

"Do you feel better?" Adam asked and she nodded.

"A lot, thank you," she said, glad that the lights were turned down so that he could barely see her blush. "Where did you learn to massage like that?"

It was his turn to blush. "One of my ex-girlfriends was always getting muscle cramps in her back so I learned how to massage them out for her," he said and she smiled at him.

"Most guys would tell a chick to go take some painkillers but you actually learned how to massage the pain away, and she let you go? How dumb was she?" She asked laughing and Adam blushed.

"She broke up with me because she wanted the bad boy and I'm not exactly the bad boy type," Adam said and she felt sorry for him. Internally she was telling herself not to go there. Adam was about eight-years-older than her, he was just a friend, he wasn't her type, all the normal things. However, as they sat there in the dim lights so close together she couldn't help it.

Kenzie leaned in and kissed him. She felt him tense up and she instantly pulled away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she muttered looking down embarrassed. She couldn't believe she'd just done that. What was she thinking?

Adam touched her chin and turned it so that she could look at him. His face was so close that she couldn't help but get lost in his bright blue eyes. Then he leaned in and their lips touched.

Internally she was screaming that she was going to ruin a perfectly good friendship but the other part of her wasn't listening. The two kissed for a long time. That is till they heard the noises of a door opening followed soon by a gagging sound.

They both turned to see David standing with his door open with his hands covering his eyes.

"Ewwww! Mommy, that's gross," David cried and she glanced at Adam who was just as red as she was. They'd just been caught making out by her four-year-old son.

"Honey, you should be in bed," Kenzie said as she went back into mother-mode.

"I'm thirsty," David said as he eyed the two warily.

"Okay, lets get you some water," Kenzie said walking to the kitchen but David didn't move. "Davey, you coming?"

The boy went to Adam with his hands on his hips. Then he spoke, trying to be older than he was, "What are your intentions with my mommy?"

"David!" she cried.

"I'm your Mom's friend," Adam said and she noticed he hesitated before responding. It was like he didn't know how to answer her son's question.

"Yes, but do you plan on marrying her?" her son asked and she quickly got the cup of water.

"Here you go David," She said handing it to her son then she led him into his room. "Now, it's back to bed with you."

"But, mommy," the boy whined, "he didn't answer my question."

"Goodnight," she said as she got him settled in bed once more. When she exited the room she leaned against the doorframe and looked at Adam. He shifted uncomfortably but he didn't seem to notice her. "So," she said causing him to jump. "That was awkward."

"Yeah," he muttered looking up at her before glancing down.

"I think we need to talk about what just happened," she said taking charge. Adam just nodded. "About what just happened…" Her voice trailed off and Adam looked up expectantly. She struggled to figure out what she wanted to say.

Adam sighed and stood up. "What just happened was nice but I don't think we should do it again," Adam said and she jumped. "That's what your trying to tell me right?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I was going to ask you whether you'd like to have a relationship, in secret of course. I doubt Mac would let another relationship happen inside the force so he can't know and if anyone else knew, well, he'd find out," she stammered. Her usual, in control demeanor had baled out on her at that particular moment.

"Are you kidding around with me?" he asked, almost in shock. She shook her head and he smiled. "Yeah, I'd like to have a relationship with you but why would you want with me, I mean I'm not exactly a 'catch'."

Kenzie smiled and blushed slightly. "You're sweet to me. You accept David even when we're just friends which most guys wouldn't do. You're really smart, your cute, you've got a great ass, you actually listen when I talk, you didn't bolt when I told you all about my past, and your too nice for your own good," she said and she saw him blush. "What's not to like?"

"The fact I've got a baby face, I stammer when I'm around powerful people which includes you, I'm OCD, and I have issues," he said in a serious tone.

"Dude, who doesn't have issues, in this day and age? Over fifty percent of the American population is on some sort of medication for some issue or another. Besides, if you haven't noticed, I'm slightly OCD too. Besides, I think your baby face is cute," she said walking towards him. Then before he had the chance to argue back she pulled him close and kissed him.

Adam was a damn good kisser. He stole her breath away. They sat there in the dim lighting for what seemed like forever but Adam eventually pulled away.

"I need to be leaving," he murmured before forcing himself to stand.

"Why?" she asked without thinking. Then she realized what she'd just asked and blushed.

"Because," he said, a mischievous smile itching at the corner of his lips. "This is moving quickly, a little too fast. We need to step back. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight," she said and he nodded.

"Sweet dreams," he said before exiting her apartment.

--

He sighed as he closed the door and leaned back against it. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he was finding it hard to breathe. He could still feel her lips against him, her finger tips as they brushed down his arms teasingly.

Even just thinking about her gave him goose-bumps. She was intoxicating, and they had only just begun a relationship. Would they burn out quickly?

Internally he hoped not. He'd never felt that way before and he kind of liked it. On the surface she was powerful, controlled, somber, and serious, yet beneath it she was a loving, kind, and sweet person who just wanted to be respected and given a chance. Truth be told, she wasn't even aware of this but, he'd liked her since the first time she'd slipped into his life.

"God, why does this have to be so complicated," he murmured as he walked down the stairs of her apartment building. His mind going over the time he'd spent with her and her son. Thinking about how David had slipped up and called him his dad while out on that beach. Wondering why he wasn't running for the hills.

As he crawled in his car he sighed, knowing his life was changing quickly. The only problem he had with that was he wasn't scared, he was excited.

--

_[Thank you for reading. I hope you like it and please review. Oh, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Thank you again, TVGirl09]_


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets of the Past

Adam arrived at her apartment early in the morning. It was about seven thirty and he really hoped she was awake. He knew during a workday she was always at work about now but he didn't know if she woke up that early on a weekend.

He stepped towards her door hesitantly. Then he lifted his hand and knocked. From inside the apartment he heard a thud and then slight swearing before someone ran to the door. He watched as it opened to reveal David standing there smiling.

"Mommy, Adam's here," David said as he grabbed Adam's hand and led him inside. "We going to go to your game now?"

"Sorry, breakfast first," Adam said and the boy frowned.

"You eat breakfast?" David asked and Adam just nodded. "Breakfast is nasty. It's too early to eat."

"Actually, breakfast is healthy for you and if you know what you're doing you can make it taste really good," Adam said as McKenzie walked out of her room in a long tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She looked comfortable dressed like that and he was surprised.

He was use to her dress pants, nice top looks but seeing her like this was… different.

"Hey Adam, what time is it?" Kenzie asked with a yawn.

"Seven thirty. I figured I might take you two out for breakfast," Adam said and she smiled.

"The extent of my breakfast in the morning is an apple as I walk out the door and a cup of coffee," Kenzie said with a laugh. "This mister always has a bowl of cereal in the morning, wheat-brand."

Adam scrunched up his nose and turned to the kid. "No wonder you don't like breakfast, I wouldn't either if I had to eat that drivel." Adam said and the kid smiled widely at him.

"Don't encourage him, its hard enough to get him to eat," Kenzie sighed and Adam got an idea.

"Do you mind if _I_ make you guys breakfast. I'm a halfway decent cook," Adam said and her eyes grew wide. He couldn't help but smile at her shocked look.

"You, cook? Okay, is there anything you're not good at because you're starting to seem almost too perfect," Kenzie said laughing and he felt himself blush.

"I stammer as I mentioned last night, I'm a horrible dancer, and I have no sense of direction," Adam said and she laughed.

"Well, still pretty damn close to perfect if you ask me," Kenzie said but then she instantly blushed and covered her mouth as her son gasped.

"Mommy, you cussed," her son said, his mouth hanging down as his eyes grew wide from shock.

Adam held back a pinched lipped laugh as Kenzie stammered out an apology. Her son looked at her wary and Adam had to leave the room, it getting nearly impossible to keep from laughing now.

When he did he breathed in slowly, in the attempt to stop his urge to laugh. As he stood there a noise sounded from behind him. He turned around to see David pushing the door open.

The little brunette boy stuck his head in the door and looked in with a large smile on his face.

"Adam, mommy wants to know if breakfast is still an opton… opten…" David struggled.

"Option?" Adam asked and David nodded. "Yeah, I'll make breakfast."

"Yay," David yelled running into the room before grabbing Adams hand. Adam laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. Then the boy pulled him to the kitchen. The boy then watched as Adam went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and all the ingredients needed to make homemade pancakes.

Adam looked down at the boy who looked amazed by all the cooking ingredients and a thought occurred to him out of nowhere. "Would you like to help me?" Adam asked. The boy's eyes grew wide and a smile began to form on his lips again. Then the boy nodded vigorously.

Slowly Adam went and grabbed a chair for David to stand on. Then he grabbed the eggs and cracked it gently and tossed into the garbage.

"May I?" David asked grabbing an egg.

"Okay, but try not to get any shell in the mixture," Adam said as he watched the little boy crack the egg in the bowl. Only a small piece of shell got in the bowl and Adam was impressed.

Slowly the two made scrambled eggs and some pancakes for them. The boy wound up getting more of the flower from the pancakes on him than in the bowl. When they were done Adam found some apples and sliced them up.

When he had just got done setting the table and had sent David to go get cleaned up when a noise caused him to look up. There, standing in the door of her bedroom, was Kenzie looking beautiful. Her hair was strangely waved like he'd never seen it due to the fact she always wore it straight. A blue green halter top rested gently on her upper torso but it cut off just at her navel. On her lower half was a pair of loose low ride jeans.

Internally he watched as she walked towards him. Then she grabbed a sweater from a nearby chair and slid it on. It left only the little bit of flesh from between her belly button to the rim of her pants showing.

"Wow," Adam muttered and Kenzie smiled at him.

"What's wow?" Kenzie asked flinching as she went to grab a cup of coffee.

"You are. I've never seen you dressed so… relaxed. You're always dressed so professionally," Adam said as David ran in, his shirt changed but his pants still got slight flour on them.

"I'm hungry," the boy said and Kenzie led her son to the table. Adam followed behind diligently.

He sat down at the four person table right across from Kenzie.

--

She'd just sat down when he took his place right across from her. Kenzie was surprised by this man she worked with but was just beginning to realize she hardly knew. He served her and her son sweetly. They ate as Adam and David spoke, joking.

Instead of joining in their conversation she sat back and watched. David didn't have much male influence in his life. Hell, she wasn't sure he had any male influence in his life. So, watching their interactions was almost entertaining.

After a while David ran to his room and came back carrying his little GIJoe figurine.

"You know," Adam said as David finished explaining the duties of a soldier. "You kind of remind me of Mac. I wouldn't be surprised to find you becoming a marine one day."

"Hey," she said jumping in. "Don't you dare be putting my son in the front lines. If he's going to be doing anything with a gun he'll be working as a cop right where I can keep an eye on him."

Adam laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying. Mac even mentioned when he was a kid he used to dress up in fatigues instead of as a superhero, does David do that too?"

"Yes, I do," David said importantly and both she and Adam smiled. It felt good to smile. As they finished eating Adam stood up and collected the dirty dishes and carried them to the sink.

"Hey, I can do that, you don't have to," Kenzie said standing up.

"I'm OCD remember, dirty dishes kills me," Adam admitted and she smiled. She'd always wondered why he always felt the need to toss out her coffee cup when it was done, even if she'd sat it down for only a minute. That explained a lot.

"Okay, but let me help you," Mackenzie said walking to his side.

"I'll wash, you dry," Adam suggested and she nodded. The pair went to the sink and she felt her hands shaking from being so close to him. Images of their kiss the night before filled her head.

As she stood next to him drying the dishes and putting them away she saw him glance at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She knew that last night rested heavily on both of their minds but neither was brave enough to mention it. As he pulled the plug she turned to him.

He turned towards her hesitantly. She smiled at him, wondering if kissing him again would have the same impact on her as it had the night before.

It was awkward but finally David came out of his room and the three made their way to Adam's street. They parked in the driveway of a really nice suburban home and walked two blocks. Her son held her hand and they followed him to a bunch of full grown men.

"Hey, Adam, about time you got here," one of the men called. "We were about to start the game without you."

"Sorry, I was with some friends," Adam called as she noticed him glance at her. The others noticed too and began making wooing noises at them.

"About time Ross," one of the women called and Adam blushed. She blushed too. However, sarcasm got a hold of her.

"Hey, there's a kid here," Kenzie said laughing. The others laughed and someone threw up their hands.

"I guess that means all the innuendos and sex jokes are off the market then huh?" the guy said and David looked around confused.

"Hey, no using the S word around the boy Tony… how would you like me talking that way around Alice or Damien?" Adam asked and the guy she assumed was Tony pinched his lips.

"So, lets get this game started," someone else called and Kenzie watched as Adam took off his coat then unbuttoned his top to show a dark navy blue wife beater underneath it. He sat them down on the ground and made his way to one of the goalie boxes.

She had to admit, the man was built good for a pretty skinny guy. He had defined arm muscles, his stomach didn't appear to rippled but it wasn't flat as a board either.

She watched him as the game started and she had to admit he had some skill. Very few goals were made against him. He seemed able to anticipate all of their moves, probably from playing against the same group all the time. David cheered like crazy for Adam and she cheered some too.

Half-way through the game a group of women came over to them.

"Hi, I'm Bambi," a dark brunette said. "And yes, that's my real name."

"Mackenzie, though my friends call me Kenzie," Kenzie said looking at them.

"I'm Juniper though everyone calls me June and this is my sister Janice," A red headed woman said right before pointing at a woman who stood right next to her, identical to her.

"Yeah, and I'm Lisa," a bigger burly woman said looking at her.

"Nice to meet you guys," Kenzie said politely, her face stoic, emotionless.

The one named Lisa stepped forward and had a hard look on her face before she spoke. "You hurt our Adam and we will have to hurt you," Lisa said, her voice hushed, most likely so David couldn't hear their conversation.

Kenzie just smiled. "Usually, I'd punch you for a comment like that," Kenzie said looking at the team as she held up her hands. "However, right now I'm worried about pulling a stitch. Now, I don't plan on hurting Adam so we have no problems there."

The others glanced at each other then shrugged. One of the twins, June Kenzie thought, spoke up first. "So, how'd you meet our Adam?" June asked.

"We work together in the crime lab," she said and all the eyes glanced at each other, a smile tugging at their lips.

"That means you're a cop," Bambi asked and Kenzie nodded. "So, how did you injure your hands, they look kind of bad."

"I was in a burnt out crime scene when the floor gave beneath me," Kenzie explained. "I grabbed onto the nearest hanging board resulting in the cuts on my hand."

"Wow, Adam must have been freaking out," Janice said and Kenzie looked at her confused as David whooped behind her like the other adults were. However, the boy was the loudest.

"What do you mean?" Kenzie asked looking at Janice.

"I mean, he freaks out if any of us so much as gets in a tiny fender bender or gets in a fist fight. Both of which are usually nonfatal plus we aren't sleeping with him. You could have died and are sleeping with him. He must have been scared to death," Janice explained as Kenzie jumped in.

"First off, we were just friends at that time, and second off we haven't… you know, slept together," Kenzie said her face growing red from embarrassment. Just then her phone rang and she looked to see it read Mac. "Excuse me, its work so I need to take this."

With that she stepped somewhat out of the crowd and answered her phone. Her eyes watching both her son and Adam.

"Storm speaking," Kenzie said into the phone.

"Mackenzie Storm. Could you come into the lab," Mac asked and she sighed.

"Mac, sir," she said and she could almost hear him grinding his teeth since he hates being called sir, "I'm sorry but I'm on medical leave. I will be back to the lab in about a week so whatever it is couldn't it wait till then."

She heard a pause and a sigh.

"I suppose it could wait. However, when you do return you are to report to my office, first thing. Is that understood Ms. Storm," Mac asked.

"Understood, now, can I let you go, I'm out with some friends," Kenzie only partially lied.

"Alright," Mac said. There was a moment of hesitation before her boss hung up. Inside she was wondering what that was all about but she just shrugged it off and went back to her son and the four women she'd just met.

--

"Damn it," Mac muttered as he hung up the phone with his daughter. He'd wanted to spill his guts right there over the phone.

"Hey Mac, are you okay?" Stella asked walking to him, closing the door so that they'd have some privacy.

"She's not coming in, thought I wanted to talk about a case I think so she asked if we could wait for a week," Mac said looking up.

"I figured she'd take it that way. She's got your stubborn trait," Stella said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "She's a lot like you to tell the truth. However, she relies more on her gut and it seems to get her where she needs to go."

"Yeah, I know," Mac said as he pulled an old picture out of his desk. "I went searching through some of my old belongings and found this."

With that he handed Stella a picture of a wavy haired brunette with aqua colored eyes.

"Who is she?" Stella asked and he noticed her eyes skimmed the picture, probably taking in the way his arm was wrapped around the woman's waist.

"Isabella Storm, my ex girlfriend and if I'm not mistaken, Mackenzie's mother," Mac said, glancing at Stella who was looking at the woman in the picture.

"She's beautiful Mac, however, I'd say Mackenzie has your eyes, not her mothers. Her eyes are too green while yours are all blue," Stella said absently as she looked at the picture. "However, where you're daughter got her height is beyond me since you're not very tall and Isabella Storm appears a lot shorter than you are."

Mac gave Stella a glare before he looked back at the picture.

"Is was my girlfriend. I had broken up with her three months before I met Claire. She and I had been dating off and on for three years, mostly while I was overseas. I still can't believe she wouldn't have told me she'd gotten pregnant. That doesn't seem like her," Mac said and Stella looked up smiling.

"You really cared for her, didn't you?" Stella asked and Mac nodded.

"I had thought about proposing but then we had this huge blowup. We stopped talking afterwards and then I met Claire. Everything changed. Is did return to my life about a year after our breakup with a little girl in her arms. She told me she was baby sitting for a friend so I believed her…" Mac said till his eyes got wide as he realized what he'd just admitted. "Oh god, I met my daughter when she was a baby and didn't even realize it."

He put his face in his hands at the realization. He felt like a total ass now.

"Whoa, okay, Mac, you need to stop this. You're actually freaking me out a little," Stella said walking around the desk to kneel before him. "Mac, look at me. Mac."

Her coax was gently but it was enough. He looked up into her caring eyes.

"I'm usually the one you're saying this to but you need to relax and compartmentalize. You can't let your emotions override your common sense. Beating yourself up won't help this situation any," Stella said and he sighed knowing she was right. It didn't make him feel any better, or make the situation any easier to deal with but still. It helped to know she understood.

"Thanks," Mac said before pulling himself together. He sighed and looked around. There was work still needing to be done, an arsonist still needing to be caught, and a whole lot of time not to worry about the soap opera his life appeared to be becoming.

"Let's get back to work," Stella said and the two left his office once more. Secretly, Mac was praying his newly found daughter was okay.

--

_[Another chapter done. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed. How do you think Kenzie is going to take it when she finds out the truth? How about when Adam learns he made out with the boss's daughter? Oh, and one more question, what do you thinks going to happen when Mac learns he's got two other daughters and a grandson? Well, just thought I'd give you a few things to ponder. Well thank you for reading. TVGirl09]_


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets of the Past

Nearly a week and a half had passed since her accident and Kenzie was pacing her apartment nervously.

"Mommy, Adam will be here, he promised," David said looking away from the cartoons she'd put on for him. Kenzie nodded, knowing her son was right but she didn't want to think about tonight.

"Ma'am," a voice called walking into the room carrying a laundry basket.

"Millie, I told you to call me Kenzie and you don't have to do the laundry every single day," Kenzie said looking at the new nanny, a tiny dark haired brunette with pale features and was so scrawny she looked like she'd blow away in a good breeze.

"Sorry, habit," the woman said and she shook her head smiling. "Most of the people I've worked for want me to work like a maid, you know, clean up and they usually don't keep me or any of their employees really around long enough to remember their names."

"Well, I clean a lot so there's no big deal there and I don't plan on firing you unless you do something stupid like the last nanny," Kenzie said and Millie smiled.

"What did she do?" Millie asked after a moment.

"Took me to the park after dark, several times, brought her boyfriend home and I found his drugs," David said and Kenzie frowned.

"Lets just say, she and her boyfriend are both currently sitting in a nice little jail cell," Kenzie said sternly. Millie nodded understandingly.

"Well, I'm currently single, and more than that, I don't like my personal life intruding on my work life," Millie said. Kenzie nodded understanding.

At that moment there was the sound of a key turning in the door and Adam walked in carrying breakfast.

"Hey Millie, Hey Kenzie, brought food," Adam said as he kicked the door closed gently with the toe of his shoe.

"Here, let me help," Kenzie said running to his aid. She grabbed one of the bags from his arms before peeking in at its contents.

"My, my, my, do you have a fascination with pancakes or something?" she asked and he just laughed.

"Nope, they are just the easiest, real meal, that I know your son eats. He's kind of picky you know," Adam said laughing and she had to concede.

As if on cue David came running out of his bedroom in his fatigues.

"Adam, your back," David called as he flung himself into Adam's just empty arms.

"Yeah, hey, I was thinking, you and me go and play that new war game your mom bought you," Adam said before he looked at the food, "before we eat of course."

"Cool," the boy giggled before he motioned to be put down. Adam responded diligently. The boy ran to the table and Kenzie smiled as they carried the food to the table. He'd even grabbed food for Millie who joined them.

They talked and ate. Then when the eating was done they talked some more. That is till David dragged Adam out of the room to play the game. Kenzie smiled as she watched them before she went to clean up, noticing Adam's distracted eyes.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd have to guess Adam was David's dad," Millie observed and Kenzie's head jumped up, startled.

"What makes you say that?" Kenzie asked as she started running the dishwater.

"Just his demeanor. He's protective, caring, loving even. I've seen some dad's like him, others that are huge asses," Millie stated. Kenzie's eyes drifted to Adam. "What's more, if he were David's dad then he'd definitely have two parents that are in love which a lot of kids don't have."

"I… I don't… we've only been going out a week and a half… I can't… I mean," Kenzie stumbled in shock at the accusation.

"Boss, it doesn't matter how long you've been going out, you're falling for him. If you admitted it it'd be easier," Millie stated.

Kenzie was about to argue when she heard a cell phone ring. She turned to see Adam answer his phone.

--

"Hey boss," Adam said as David paused the game. "I'll be there. Give me ten minutes, maybe fifteen."

With that Adam hung up with a sigh. He was only ten minutes away from the station, even with bad traffic.

"Are you leaving?" David asked, his big blue eyes looking up giving him the big puppy dog look.

Adam nodded but then smiled. "But not until this game is done." The boy smiled brightly and Adam turned back to the game as it was unpaused. They went around for the next four minutes till the timer ran out. Then Adam stood up.

"You leaving now?" David questioned and Adam nodded sadly.

"Yeah, but I'll see you later, okay buddy?" Adam asked and the boy nodded.

"Miss you, daddy," the boy slipped and Adam felt his heart swell.

"I'll miss you too Davey," Adam said, not correcting the boys mistake. Then he walked to Kenzie who was watching from the dinning room area of the big room.

"Sorry about that," she whispered as he got close and he shook his heads.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't bother me," he said and she smiled.

"What did I do to deserve such a great guy like you?" she asked and he grinned before answering her rhetorical question.

"You slid into my life," he responded before he pulled her into a kiss. They didn't pull away till they heard a squeal and a really loud Ewe.

They smiled and laughed then she turned back to Adam. "Be careful," she whispered and he nodded.

"Always am," he responded before kissing her forehead.

"Then how come you're always getting hurt?" she asked as he walked through the front door. He just turned to look at her and shrugged before turning forward again. With that he made his way out of the building.

He walked all the way to work and as he arrived he dropped his belongings off in the lab. Then he made his way to Mac's office to see what case the boss man wanted him to work on next.

As he got closer he saw Stella in there and he stopped right outside the cracked door. He heard every word.

"She deserves to know Mac, she's your daughter for Christ's sakes," Stella said and Adam jumped. Adam knew for a fact Mac didn't have a daughter so what were they talking about.

"Biologically she might be my daughter but she's twenty-years-old, Stella. She has had a life completely devoid of me till recently. What if Is got married and she has a stepfather who raised her? Hell, I didn't even know when her birthday was until I looked at her file which for some reason is devoid of anything personal about her," Mac said.

Adam listened intently, trying to piece together who Mac's daughter was. He knew she worked there, had to have been new. Her mom's name was Is and she wasn't very personal. Oh, and she was about twenty.

"Look Mac, she's just like you; stubborn, determined, not to mention brave. Don't you think she's probably always wondered, slightly, about her biological father? I know I did when I was her age. You have the chance to answer those questions for her," Stella said.

Just then everything they said clicked. Stubborn, determined, brave, fatherless, has worked for Mac for a short time, twenty, and her mom's name was Isabella which could be shortened to Is – everything fit Kenzie.

His stomach dropped at the idea of Kenzie being Mac's daughter. If he knew his boss he'd be pissed that they'd made-out, let alone some of the other, mature things they'd done a couple nights now. He stepped forward, knocking gently on the door. They stopped talking and turned to him.

He prayed his face hid what he was feeling. "Where do you need me boss?" he asked, his voice calmer than he felt, though that wasn't really that hard to accomplish.

"We need you to examine the evidence from the insurance broker case," Mac said and Adam nodded.

"Sure thing boss," Adam said before heading to the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Oh boss, next time you want to talk about Kenzie without someone hearing close the damn door."

He watched his boss's face drop before Adam turned away and went to his office. Internally he was screaming. Why the hell had he just done that? Back home his father would have hit him with the back of his hand. Yet, here he was telling his boss to close the door to his own office. He had to have a death wish to do something so suicidal.

Internally he knew that the Marine could and probably would kick his ass. He sighed and decided to do another suicidal thing.

He pulled his cell phone out, dreading this call.

"Storm speaking," Kenzie said and Adam sighed.

"Get Millie to watch David and come down to the office, Mac found something about you that he needs to tell you," Adam said in a quiet voice.

"What did he find?" Kenzie asked.

How did he tell her? What did he say? Finally he decided the basic truth would do. "Your father," he responded before hanging up. Then he went to work. Twelve minutes later Kenzie came storming through the building, on fire.

She came past the lab and he mouthed the words, 'love you,' and 'sorry' to her and she nodded. She slowed to look at him, obviously worried. He gave her an encouraging smile and nodded at her.

Kenzie strode past the lab to Mac's office and then disappeared out of sight.

--

Mac heard the door to his office open and he looked up. He found Mackenzie standing there looking at him.

"Adam told me you found my father; first question is how and second question is he a criminal?" Kenzie said and Mac's breath caught as he recognized her stern glare as one he often wore. "I'm guessing my blood from the crime scene that I got hurt is how my DNA got in the system so that answers question number one so answer me question number two."

"He's not a criminal," Mac assured her as he stood up nervously. He never got nervous and this was driving him nuts.

"Then why is he in the system? How did you find him?" Mackenzie asked and he sighed.

"Because, my DNA was at the crime scene too and it compared our bloods," he said trying to gauge her reaction. He watched her eyes grow wide as comprehension struck her.

"You?" she asked in obvious shock. He nodded as he watched her sit down in one of his chairs. "How is that possible?" she asked as she watched him.

He sighed and moved to the top drawer in his desk and pulled out the picture. "I knew your mother a long time ago. We had been dating for the better part of three years before we broke up. Three months later I met my future wife Claire. I only saw Is one other time after our break-up, a year later and she was holding you I do believe. She told me she was babysitting for a friend."

Mackenzie nodded before she spoke. "She use to talk about that incident, how she was so fearful that my father would figure out the truth then and there. Her fear had been that if you found out you'd be hurt. She'd never mentioned your name but had said that this secret would have killed you."

"I don't know how I would have reacted back then," Mac sighed looking at his daughter, watching her reactions as he spoke. She sighed before looking up at him.

"I'm not sure how to take this news," she finally said after a couple awkward moments. "Though I can tell you this much, Adam Ross is a dead man for setting this up."

Mac couldn't help but laugh. "Now, don't go killing Adam. I would want to have to arrest you for homicide."

She smiled before responded. "You couldn't, that would be a conflict of interest." He laughed nodding. "I can't believe I just said that." She said with a sigh before looking down.

He sighed before he caught Stella standing in the doorway.

"I take it she knows," Stella said and Mac just nodded.

"How many people know the truth?" Mackenzie asked looking at them.

"Just the three of us in this room and Adam," Mac said before answering his phone which had started ringing.

With a sigh he hung up.

"New body, I need to leave, I'm sorry," He apologized, wishing for more time with his daughter.

"No problem. I'll be in by Friday anyways. We'll get to talk then," Mackenzie promised and nodded. He watched her leave and he sighed. Now he had to wait three days before he'd get to talk to his daughter again.

--

_Two Days Later_

_--_

**He watched as the nanny led the boy down the street. Anger filled him at the sight. Then moments later the exact replica of his ex came walking down the street towards them. **

**A man had his arm wrapped around the twin of his ex's waist. The man was pudgy, unshaven, and nerdy. He didn't look like he'd be able to stand his ground if he'd been caught in a fist fight.**

'**What was Mac doing with that?' The man wondered to himself as he watched the boy run happily, calling Mac mommy and the guy with her Daddy. It burned the man up.**

**That man was not David's father. He was not, and never would be if he had anything to say about it. Still, he had to keep his cool. He needed to bide his time. **

**If he wanted his son back it would have to wait and be smart. **

**He smiled as he flicked his cigarette away and muttered to himself. **

"**Let the games begin…"**


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets of the Past

David skipped down the street happily. His hands were in Mommy Mac's hand and Daddy Adam's hands. Internally he knew he was safe as long as they were nearby. They'd never let anything bad happen to him.

"Mommy, can we get ice cream?" David asked looking up at his smiling mommy.

"What do you think Adam, has David been a good boy?" his Mommy asked his Daddy and his Daddy smiled.

"I believe so," Adam said before pointing to a nearby Ice Cream shop. "Rocky road?"

The little boy squealed with delight as he nodded.

His mom laughed as the three made their way to the Ice Cream store. When they went inside for ice cream it was darker inside, creepy.

"Hello?" His mom called but no response came. "Hello, anyone here? Customers are waiting."

Still no response came. He felt both of his parents tense up nervously.

"Kenzie, could you get David outside please?" Adam asked, his voice shaking slightly as he moved his jacket to show his badge. David had seen enough movies to understand something bad was happening.

"Is there a dead body?" David asked and neither of his adoptive parents responded. Instead, his father moved closer to the counter and stopped. He rushed to the other side and disappeared behind the counter.

"What is it?" His mom asked of his dad.

"David hit it on the nose… Yeah, this is Officer Ross from the Crime Lab; we have a DB at the corner of Wilshire and Perkins. Ice Cream Parlor," his Dad said as he stood up. David's eyes grew wide when he saw the blood on his father's left hand.

After his dad hung up he turned to him and smiled kindly. "Hey, buddy, would you mind walking outside with your mommy?" his daddy asked. David shook his head no fiercely in response.

"I want to stay with you," David countered and Adam sighed.

"It's okay Adam. We both need to give a statement anyways. Mac's going to be P. when he finds out that I kept David a secret from him anyways," his Mommy said and David knew that Mac was his Mommy and Daddy's boss as well as his mommy's dad.

"I get to meet Grandpa?" David asked excited and both of them smiled and nodded.

Well, with that thought in his mind David waited while the police came.

"Hey, Adam," a woman called. "Kenzie?"

"Mommy, is that Ms. Bonasera?" David asked and the woman jumped, obviously not prepared for him to speak.

"Yep, that's Stella," his Dad said touching the top of David's head with his right hand.

"Okay, where is grandpa, I want to meet him?" David asked, his patients wearing thin. Before they responded David watched a man get out of a car and he noted people treated him with respect, like he was someone in charge.

"Mac, over here," Stella called to the man and David smiled. The man nodded and walked towards them, confused. Then he must have spotted David because he paused in mid stride before he continued onwards.

--

He was looking at Adam and Mackenzie, sighing internally. He knew they'd been seeing each other but to have it revealed so openly like this was a little unnerving. What got his attention was the little blue-eyed boy standing in between Adam and Mackenzie, looking at him.

Mac couldn't help but hesitate. Something inside him broke as he understood the significance of the child. Mac was a grandpa.

Then he continued on, looking back and forth between those three people; his daughter, grandson, and Adam. When he got there he watched the child's face light up.

"Mac, I can explain," Mackenzie said nervously.

"No need," Mac said looking at his daughter. "I suspected you and Adam were dating. However, I am shocked to find you are a mother. What's his name?"

She frowned slightly but then smiled before she responded. "His name is David. David, say high to your Grandfather," Mackenzie told her son and Mac couldn't help but smirk at her use of the title.

"Hi," the boy said looking at him excitedly. "Is it true? Daddy told me you were a marine, is it true?"

Mac jumped. He was praying his little girl hadn't gotten married. He didn't dwell though.

The boy continued though, not noticing. "I want to be a marine when I grow up."

He couldn't help but smile at the young boy.

"David, let Mac get a word in," Mackenzie said and Mac watched the boy smile right before he giggled. "Sorry about him, he tends to talk when he gets nervous."

"I'm not nervous, I'm excited," the boy argued before turning back to him energetic.

"Well, it's nice to meet you David," Mac said holding out his hand and the boy shook it. He had to admit for a kid he had a very firm and dominant shake.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you going to catch the bad guy?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Mac said kneeling there in front of the boy. Mac noticed the eyes of his peers glancing his direction but ignored them. "I'll catch them and lock them away."

"Hey, boss, your needed in here," the voice of Hawkes called and Mac turned and put up a finger motioning for one minute.

"You need to go boss," Mackenzie said stepping forward. "David, could you say goodbye?"

Mac looked at them sadly, having missed so much in both of their lives.

"Bye," David said moving forward and wrapped his little arms around Mac's neck. Mac awkwardly wrapped his arms around the boy, not sure of what to do. He'd never really dealt with kids on a personal level before. This was all new to him.

The boy stepped back and Adam picked him up in his arms.

"Take good care of them," Mac warned and Adam nodded.

"Trust me, you're one father I wouldn't want coming after me," Adam acknowledged. With that Mac looked at his daughter and grandson once more before heading to the crime scene.

--

**He smiled to himself, watching from across the street. They were talking to some strange man. The man knelt down to his son's level. His son seemed excited to be near that man. Then he watched the man motion to some other man. **

**Then his son hugged the older man before he walked away. The Man he had recently learned to be named Adam picked up David. Mac grabbed Adam's open hand as he carried David and they walked away from the crime scene. **

**He saw gawking and snickering from other officers. The man in black followed close by, watching them from a far. **

**If his plan was going to work he knew he had to be patient. He had to study, to plan, and wait for the right time to act. He had to pay close attention. **

**Anticipation was high, he knew he was going to get his son back and it didn't matter who got in his way to do it. He'd hurt anyone; kill anyone, who tried to stop him.**

--

"Are you okay?" Adam asked as they walked down the street.

"Yeah mommy, are you okay?" David asked and all she could do was just nod. Something wasn't right. Her eyes glanced around the scene in front of her, trying to find the source of her discomfort. Kenzie's eyes came to rest on one man.

He was standing on the outside of the crime scene. She recognized him instantly. She felt the blood run from her face and she tensed up.

"We are going back to the crime scene, now," Kenzie said, her voice rough as she grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him back to the scene quickly. Her heart was pounding and adrenaline was soaring. She got to Mac's car and leaned against it, needing to breathe.

"Kenzie, what's wrong, you're scaring me," Adam said looking at her as he held David close to him. Mac's voice echoed through the air.

"Mackenzie, what's wrong? What's going on," Mac asked. She didn't respond but kept biting her lower lip.

"Kenzie, talk to me, your scaring me," Adam said moving to put David down. Kenzie snapped to attention.

"Don't let go of David, not with _him_ in the vicinity," Kenzie snapped and both looked at her strangely.

"Who is _he_?" Mac asked and Kenzie sighed.

"David's biological father," Kenzie whispered, trying to make sure David didn't hear but he did. He knew all about his father. He didn't know everything of course. How did she tell her son that his father was a drug dealing sociopath that use to torture the members of his gang who stood up against him and killed any who wouldn't bend to his will? Or the fact he nearly killed Mckayla, David's biological mother, when she testified against him while she was still pregnant with David.

"Don't let him get me," poor David cried wrapping his arms tightly around Adam, nearly choking him.

Kenzie moved instantly while the two men stood there in shock by the boy's reactions.

"I promise you, I will protect you," Kenzie said moving to grab David. "I would never let him hurt you like he did all those other people."

"You mean like he did Mommy Kay," David asked and Kenzie cringed. She hadn't exactly gotten around to telling Mac that he had two other daughters besides her.

"I promise, he will not hurt any one in this family again, do you understand me. Not Mckayla, not Madison, not you, not Adam, and Not Mac. Got that squirt," she asked sternly and he nodded.

Then he quipped up. "You forgot you."

She looked at him confused. "What," she asked and he frowned.

"You mentioned protecting everyone but yourself mommy. What if he comes after you? Will you keep yourself safe?" David asked and she sighed realizing she'd done it again. She was always putting other people's safety over her own.

"I'll keep myself safe, don't worry. I've never failed before," Kenzie told her son, though she wasn't sure whether her words were an empty promise or not. With that she turned to Adam. "Could you keep an eye on him, and keep him very close. Don't let anyone you don't recognize out of your sight."

Adam just nodded as she led Mac out of the ear shot of her young son.

"What the hell is going on? Who are Madison and Mckayla? Who is David's father and why the hell are you so scared of him?" Mac asked.

She opened her mouth to explain when a gun shot rang out. She ducked and her eyes instantly searched for Adam and David while she stood protectively in front of her boss and father. Her eyes came to rest on Adam and David. David was covered with blood but appeared fine. Adam was also covered with blood and his face was becoming extremely pale.

Mackenzie Storm instantly moved from her shielded spot and ran. Several more gun shots rang out but she didn't notice. She ran to Adam's side. The only thing she saw was blood.

--

_[Well, what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, or are you neutral? Well, I thank everyone who has read my story this far and I make special thanks to everyone who has taken the time and reviewed. I do appreciate it. Oh, and I apologize for the inconvenient wait. I promise I will update shortly. TVGirl09]_


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets of the Past

Mac watched as his daughter sprinted from his side. He looked around for his new found grandson and realized why Mackenzie was running. Adam was bleeding and David was open. In an instant Mac moved from his spot and sprinted after his daughter, watching a bullet graze her shoulder but she seemed oblivious.

He arrived shortly after but the bullets stopped and everyone had scattered.

"Oh god," Kenzie muttered putting pressure on Adam's wound. "Mac, get Hawkes over here, now." Mac nodded, wondering if he sounded like she just had when he barked orders at people. He quickly pushed that thought away and went to find the CSI he knew would be able to help Adam.

Quickly the two returned and at that time the paramedics were coming, finally. Hawkes began working on him. Mac held his daughter and grandson back as Adam was put in the ambulance which drove away.

"Get in," Mac said to his daughter and grandson. They hopped in his vehicle and he sped off down the streets. They arrived quickly at the hospital and the trio walked into the hospital.

Immediately David stole Mackenzie's phone from her and made a couple calls. He was within viewing distance but they couldn't hear him. This didn't seem to bother Kenzie but it sure as hell bothered him. Who was his grandson talking to?

Eventually David returned to their sides. That's when the doctor came out from surgery. The rest of the team was waiting anxiously.

"Are you here for Adam Ross?" The doctor asked. Mac nodded, his daughter's worry making her too tense to respond.

"Mr. Ross was very lucky. The bullet that hit his shoulder did minimal damage though he'll need physical therapy before he'll have use of it again. The bullet he'd received in the back was definitely more dangerous. Thankfully, we were able to remove it and repair the damage, though he won't be up and about for a long while," the doctor informed them. Both Mac and Mackenzie glanced at each other, not aware there had been a bullet wound in his back, only his shoulder.

"Can we see him," Mackenzie asked immediately and the doctor sighed.

"He's on massive amounts of drugs but I don't see why not. Only one or two at a time," the doctor said and Mackenzie nodded.

"Thank you doctor," Stella said.

"Who should go," Hawkes asked and Mac's eyes turned to his daughter and grandson.

"Can I see Daddy Adam?" David asked and everyone took notice of the boy who hadn't spoke since they'd arrived.

"Yeah," Mac said immediately. "Take your mom in to see him. I think he'd like that, don't you?"

The boy nodded and grabbed Mackenzie's hand. He led her away and Stella moved to sit next to him.

"So, you have a grandson, huh?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, and if I don't watch it I could very well end up with a son-in-law named Adam Ross some day too," Mac said plainly and Stella chuckled while everyone else looked at him shocked. "I find out my daughter is dating Adam and I have a grandson one moment, the next Adam's being shot. What a great day?"

With that he leaned back and he noticed Lindsey smiling.

"Um, Mac, even though I only spent a short amount of time with her I could have told you they were together. Either that or they'd end up together eventually. They had the same chemistry between them that Danny and I have. Hopefully, the result isn't the same with them though," she said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll kill Adam if he gets her knocked up before they are married," Danny said with a slight chuckle. This lightened the mood somewhat.

"Don't go jinxing their relationship," another voice, very familiar, said and they turned to see something they'd never anticipated. Two carbon copies of Mackenzie Storm were standing there. Well, they weren't complete carbon copies, just pretty damn close.

One had an obvious web shaped tattoo that stretched the entire length of her left arm. Her nose was pierced. She was wearing a tight obnoxious orange tube top and a pair of black leather pants. A skull tattoo was on the corner of her stomach. Steel toed boots were on her feet. Her hair was dyed a bright vibrant red with obnoxious orange high lights and it hung incredibly long, like to the middle of her back long.

The next was standing there in a grey suit. Her hair was short, business woman like. Her make-up was plain compared to the others bright punk look. Everything about her was drab.

"This is the first guy our sister has ever really had feelings for so don't go jinxing it," The business woman said, her voice more eloquent than Mackenzie's.

"Triplets?" Mac asked standing up and the twins nodded in unison.

"David told us Mackie needed us so we came," the gothic one said, her voice more urban, more punk.

"You must be our biological father, Mac," the formal one said stepping forward, her hand outstretched.

"I am," he said, accepting it.

"My name is Madison Storm, this hellion beside me is Mckayla Storm," the formal one said. He smiled, understanding who David and Mackenzie had been talking about earlier. This was what she'd been planning on telling him earlier, he was sure of it.

"So, what happened?" Mckayla asked when they heard a little squeal. They turned to see David rushing towards them happily.

"Mama Kay, Aunt Maddy," the boy yelled grabbing on to them tightly. "Aunt Maddy, Mama Mac is sad. Daddy Adam is hurt and they don't know if he'll be okay."

"Everything will be alright little Storm," the punk one, Mckayla said automatically.

"Okay mama Kay," David responded and this time Mac caught that.

"What does he mean when he calls you his 'mama Kay'?" Mac asked and the other two chuckled, glancing at each other.

"When I was a teen I got pregnant but had too many issues to raise a baby," Mckayla said. "Mackenzie was too stubborn to ever allow her nephew to go into foster care or even be adopted by strangers so she adopted him herself. He's always known the truth so he calls me his 'mama Kay' and her his 'mama Mac' as a way of calling us both his moms."

Mac's head was spinning and he was glad he was sitting otherwise he'd need to at that moment.

"So, Storm isn't his biological mother but his biological aunt?" Danny asked and the sisters nodded, their heads in perfect sync.

Internally he was thinking, 'Okay, this is weird, even for this crime lab but seriously, when had his life transformed into some kind of soap opera and when could he have his old life back?'

--

_[Sorry about the delay people… I've been in New York for a school trip about a week and a half now. Let's just say I had no way to get to a computer during that time. So, I hope you liked it and I promise my next update won't be such a long wait. Thanks for reading… TVGirl09]_


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets of the Past

Adam was lying there in the hospital. He could hear Kenzie's voice talking to him but he couldn't understand what she was saying. Her voice was too far away for him to hear it.

He began focusing, trying to hear her words and slowly he began to hear and feel things. Pressure on his hand was the first thing he noticed. It moved slightly and instantly he realized she was holding his hand. It was warm and reassuring to him.

Her voice was slowly becoming louder and clearer in his mind. He focused on it, on her hesitant voice that seemed to be struggling softly.

"Come on Adam, don't you dare die on me. I'll kick your ass if you die, Mac will tear you a new one too for making me cry. Hell, I'll kick your ass if you leave me alone with my sisters," Kenzie said, trying to put on a brave face for him. It wasn't working very well.

"I… won't… die," he said, his voice scratchy and it hurt.

"Adam," she exclaimed before he felt something warm and soft pressed against his lips fiercely. He instantly knew she was kissing him. He lifted his good arm weakly and ran his hand through her hair.

He hadn't even opened his eyes yet but yet everything was okay, he knew it. She accidentally bumped his arm and he groaned. Quickly she pulled away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Can I get anything for you? Of course there is, I should get you a doctor," she stammered worriedly and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Yeah, that's it. I'll go get you a doctor, I'll be right back."

He reached out with his bad arm which hurt like hell and grabbed her hand.

"Stay, just for a bit," he whispered and she looked at him sadly before taking the seat next to him. "I won't be awake much longer anyways."

She just nodded and took his hand gently in hers. He sat like that for what seemed like forever but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes before sleep set in once more.

When he woke up he found Mac standing in his room with David lying on a couch nearby, obviously asleep. He sighed and Mac turned to face him.

"Hey Mac, come to give me a lecture about dating your daughter?" Adam joked, his voice rough from his sore throat.

"Nah, I think I'll leave that to her sisters, trust me, Mckayla looks like she'll kick your ass if you hurt Mackenzie," Mac said with a sigh before looking over at David worried.

"What's up," Adam asked, sensing the older mans concern as if it were a tangible object.

"The person who shot at you was after David. He's in danger, you're in danger, hell, even the girls are in danger and I'm not sure what to do," Mac said bluntly, for once telling it how it is instead of hiding it from everyone else like normal.

"Its strange how easy it comes isn't it," Adam asked glancing at the boy before looking back at his boss who looked at him confused.

"What?" Mac asked, his blue eyes, which were the same shade of blue as Kenzie's, staring back at him unsettled.

"The fear and worry. Hell, biologically I'm in no way shape or form related to David but I worry about him constantly. Last week he had a cough and I wanted nothing more than to rush him to the hospital. Over kill, I know, but still," Adam said until a coughing fit racked his body. He choked up and wheezed, pain flaring through his system reminding him or why he was in the hospital.

Someone had shot him while he'd been carrying David in his arms. He'd been lucky he hadn't dropped David when the bullet hit him. Adam had managed to place the boy gently on the ground before he himself collapsed away from him. The boy had been so scared but it had all faded away as soon as he'd seen Kenzie. She'd come into sight and everything else went black.

"Adam, are you okay?" Mac's voice asked and Adam looked up at his boss and the father of his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Adam said going to move his left arm but hissed as he remembered that was the shoulder one of the bullets had penetrated.

"Take it easy, my daughters will kill _me_ if you died while I was in the room. They'd suspect foul play and I'd be their number one suspect," Mac said and Adam chuckled as the boy shuffled on the couch.

Then his eyes opened slowly. Adam smiled, feeling tired himself but willing himself awake.

"Daddy?" David asked as he glanced around groggily.

"I'm over here Davey," Adam said and the boy's snapped towards him instantly, his eyes wide.

"Daddy, you're awake," David cried scrambling off the couch and nearly jumping on him.

Mac grabbed the energetic boy before he did any unintentional damage.

"You need to be careful David," Mac said sternly. "Adam's still hurt and anything you do could hurt him, even if you mean it too or not."

"But…" the boy began but his eyes turned back to Adam before he nodded his head understandingly. Mac let him go and David walked over gently. "Are you okay Daddy?"

"I'm okay Davey, a little sore but pretty much in tact," Adam assured the boy, though his voice was still dry and it didn't make him sound very convincing.

"Don't lie daddy, it's not nice and it hurts peoples feelings," David said, his lip out sad.

"I'm fine, Davey, just a little thirsty. They got me on some pretty nice pain medication to help me feel no pain," Adam assured the boy and the boy smiled.

"Like super strong aspirin?" the boy asked and Adam chuckled though it hurt him to do so. 'Why was that boy so smart? Must have been the Taylor DNA,' Adam mused internally before glancing at his boss who was staring at the boy proudly.

"Yeah, kinda," Adam said nodding. Not really, but the boy didn't need to know that quite yet.

"Okay," David said when Adam yawned, failing to hold it back. "You're tired, you need some sleep. I'll be on the couch." The boy pointed towards the couch then smiled. "Somebody needs to protect you while you sleep."

Adam chuckled and nodded at the boy. "Okay, but who will protect you?" Adam asked glancing at Mac who was holding back a laugh.

"Grandpa Mac or someone else from the Crime Lab you work at. Did you know they've got really cool Science equipment," The boy said and Adam nodded. His eyelids were beginning to droop no matter how hard he fought the forth coming sleep.

"David, I think Adam needs some sleep now. Say goodnight to him," Mac ordered gently in that obvious I'm-in-charge tone of voice he often used. It was just watered down a bit for the kid.

He pitied David. David would have to deal with the whole Crime lab looking over his shoulders when he reached his teen years. That was going to suck for him.

"Night Daddy," David whispered jumping onto the bed gently and kissing Adam on the forehead before bouncing down and running to the couch once more.

"Get some rest Adam; we need you back at the Lab as soon as we can. Plus, Mackenzie and David need you when you're strong enough to get out of here," Mac said and Adam couldn't help but nod as he laid his head back into his pillows.

A part of him couldn't believe he and Mac had just had that conversation and blood hadn't been spilt and what's more, he felt like Mac accepted him and Kenzie being together. It was… weird.

Still, all those thoughts floated away as his mind passed into a comfortable state of slumber.

--

_[Well, I hope you liked it. I have one question; what do _you _think will happen? I'm curious to find out where people think this story is heading. Thank you for reading and thank you to anyone who reviewed… TVGirl09.]_


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets of the Past

The three sisters were standing in Mackenzie's apartment where she'd changed for work.

"Kenzie, what kind of name is Kenzie? What happened to everyone calling you Mac?" Kay asked as she popped on some gum.

"Well, I know you probably haven't noticed but our father, my boss, is named Mac. The crime lab couldn't go around calling me Mac while he's called Mac. It would get to confusing," Kenzie explained as she glanced in her mirror. She looked decent.

"Sis, you really shouldn't be working now," Madison whispered in her ear.

"Why not," Kenzie asked turning to look at her always formal sister. Her sister, for the most part, didn't believe in emotions – just logic. What would cause her to say this?

"You're in love and he's hurt. Your mind will keep taking you back to him causing you to be distracted," Madison said.

"I'm not in love with Adam. I barely know him," Mackenzie argued but the others smiled. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Honey, it's true," Mckayla said looking at her sister. "It doesn't matter if you've been with them three days or three years, you are in love."

"I can't… what makes you believe I _might_ be in love with him?" Kenzie asked, her cheeks flaming from embarrassment.

"Your son calls him 'daddy' for goodness sake and he causes you to smile," Mckayla said with a cheeky ass grin.

"Right," Kenzie muttered. "That's not love, that's friendship and Davey sees him as a role model."

"Honey, make all the excuses you want, you love him, and you'd have to be blind not to see it," Kay said smiling mischievously. "Besides, he's cute, and you deserve the chance to have a real man, not just the assholes you use to collect."

"Sis, shut up, this is my life, butt out," Kenzie muttered.

"Fine sis, shut down, you're good at that," Kay called as Kenzie walked out of the apartment.

--

"Hey, Danny," Stella called, walking into the lab where he was working. "Updates."

"Well, the bullet was too fragmented to give us any evidence," Danny said. "Striation patterns were destroyed, however, from what I can tell, the gun the shooter used was a Ruger Mini 14. Semi-Automatic. This man wanted to do some serious damage."

"He did," Stella said looking at him. "Keep me updated." She began to walk out but Danny grabbed her arm.

"How are Adam and Kenzie handling these circumstances?" Danny asked and Stella smiled.

"Pretty good considering," Stella stated as the door to the lab opened and in walked Kenzie. "Hey, Kenzie, what are you doing here?"

"I need to work, if I don't I'll go stir crazy," Kenzie said. "Put me on another case, other than Adam's."

Stella nodded and led Kenzie out of the room. Danny shook his head, unable to understand Mac Jr. With that he went back to his evidence.

--

"Daddy, how are you feeling?" Davey asked Adam, Mac stopped outside the door to listen.

"Better," Adam responded, his voice sounding better than what he had been the night before.

"Good, when you get out I want a game day," Davey said, his voice young and innocent.

"Let me guess, your new war game," Adam said, it sounded like he had a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Yep," the boy responded immediately.

"You are definitely going to be a marine when you grow up, just like your grandfather," Adam said and the boy giggled. "Just be careful when you do, you're mom would die if anything ever happened to you."

"She'd be that way with you too," Davey said sadly. "If you left us for heaven her heart would be broken."

"What makes you think that," Adam asked surprised.

"Mommy loves you," Davey said saddened. "She die if she lost you. You first guy she liked that she ever brought home for me to meet. You the only guy she dated since I was a baby. Please, don't ever hurt my mommy."

Mac closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He felt something ache in his chest at the little boy's words.

"You make mommy happy, and smile. She never did that much till you came along unless I did something to make her smile. Daddy, will she always smile like that, I don't want her to ever loose that smile."

"Davey, come here," Adam said. Mac heard little footsteps then bed springs. "I promise you, nothing will happen to me. I won't leave your mother in any way shape or form so you can relax. You shouldn't be stressing out over such things at your age."

"I don't stress," the boy argued. "What's stress?"

Mac chuckled before he could stop himself.

"I think somebody is eavesdropping, go get them for me," Adam said. There were bed springs then Davey came out with a serious look on his face.

"Grandpa, eavesdropping is bad," David said with his hands on his hips.

"I know, but I was waiting, trying to give you two some privacy," he argued with his grandson who quirked up a smile.

"Daddy, Grandpa's here to talk to you, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be back in a minute," David called into the room.

"Be careful, Go straight there and back and do not talk to anyone you don't know," Adam yelled. "If anyone tries to grab you or anything scream. Got that?"

"I understand Daddy, be back," David said going three doors down to the bathroom. It was barely down the hall from them yet Mac couldn't help but watch to make sure his grandson was safe before entering the room.

--

**He watched the old man enter the hospital room before he made his way down the hallway towards the bathroom. This was his chance, this was his opportunity. **

**The boy was young, impressionable, and weak. He'd overpower him. His boy wasn't going to escape his grasp once again. That whole family would pay, and his son was the key to that. **

**It wasn't like he cared about the boy. He was a pawn. **

**With that thought he pushed the door open and walked in. The boy had just stepped out of a stall and moved towards the sinks. The man followed suit, washing his hands. The boy tried to reach but he was way too short.**

**The man subtly examined the boy noticing he was too thin, to short, and too nerdy looking. He wasn't a son a father would ever be proud of. He was the kind that got bullied in school by people like him. It was a natural procession. Of course his first born son would be so fragile. **

"**Need any help, boy?" The man asked, his voice sweet, a smile on his lips. **

"**I'm not suppose to talk to strangers," his son said and he could almost laugh. This kid was too shielded from real life. **

"**Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't," the man said and the boy looked at the sink then back at the man before nodding. The man smiled picking the boy up and helping him to the sink. As the boy washed his hands the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle. Then they injected it into the boy's neck. The boy gasped and jerked away but the man held strong,**

**The boy went to scream but he covered the boy's mouth with his hand till the boy went limp. Then he simply carried the boy out of the building. He didn't go past the door where the nerd and the old man were. He went out another door and didn't look back, a smile gracing his lips. **

--

_[Another chapter down, another to go. So what did you think? Did you like it, hate, are you indifferent? What do you think of how I ended it? What do you think will happen? Well, thank you for reading and a special thank you to everyone who reviewed. Another update suppose to be coming soon. Thanks again… TVGirl09]_


	14. Chapter 14

Secrets of the Past

"This can't be happening," Mackenzie cried as she paced the floor of the lab. "This can't be happening."

Mac stood by, feeling useless and stupid. He should have been watching his grandson better. He should have walked with his grandson into the bathroom and stayed till his grandson had been ready to leave. He was a cop, he should have known better than to let such a young boy leave his sight.

"We'll find him," Mckayla said, her voice sympathetic.

"He won't harm David, immediately. He needs him alive an uninjured to keep you two from thinking straight. He's doing this to get an emotional stir from you two. If you think about it – this is all about hurting you," Madison said looking at them. Her voice was colder and more logical than that of her sisters.

"She doesn't need to hear this right now," Mckayla yelled. "David is missing and you're thinking motive. What is wrong with you?"

"Stop it," Mackenzie bellowed standing between the two bickering sisters. "This isn't the time or the place. Now, thank you Kay for trying to stick up for me but Maddy is correct. That motive is encouraging. It means we're not looking for a body quite yet."

Mac saw tears in Mackenzie's eyes but they would not fall.

"With him still living we need to search for him, and fast. The longer any kidnapper has a child the higher the chances of the child being found dead become. With Richard these risks are even higher. All David has to do is say something small and it could cause Richard to blow up in one of his fits of anger. Remember the last one he had; we were visiting Madison in the ICU after she nearly miscarried little Davey," Mackenzie said and Mac felt rage snap to the front of his mind, rage so pure it almost scared him.

How dare someone do that to _his _daughter? How could any man do that to a woman let alone the woman they loved?

--

David's hands and feet were tied together. His eyes were blind folded making the young boy blind to his surroundings. There was something stuffed in his mouth, gagging him yet he couldn't fight it.

Still, David had been taught early on what to do if anything like this ever happened. He tried to remain calm. He tried to focus on everything.

"Yes, I know," the man said, his voice colder than it had been in the bathroom. He sounded angry, vindictive.

"No, I don't think you do Man," another voice said, stressed. "You kidnapped the son of a cop, the grandson of Mac Taylor, head of the Crime Lab. His aunt is Madison Storm. She is the head of Storm Legal, the largest law firm in the country with branches in every major city in this country. That woman has her hands in more pockets than most politicians. Then there is Party-girl Mckayla Storm – the professional party planner for the rich and famous. She is one of the best and everyone knows it. You think this is going to go away quickly and quietly then you are seriously mistaken. No matter where that boy goes they will find the two of you. You are more than just a little screwed."

The man stops talking as there is a loud bang, just like when Daddy Adam was shot. The poor boy jumped, startled and more than a little scared.

"You forget I am that boy's biological father and those bitches put me in jail," his kidnapper said with a low growl. "I don't plan on getting away with this. I don't plan on living beyond this but I sure as hell don't plan on letting them live, especially Mackenzie Storm. She was the one who was always pushing; she spoke out against me in the trial. She fought harder than anyone to get me in prison, even reporting everything I did to the feds. I'm going to make her pay. She will die, and so slowly."

David cringed at the words, tears streaming from his covered eyes.

--

"I'm going to kill him," Adam growled as he struggled to get out of that bad, risking serious damage, even pulling a stitch or worse.

"Adam, relax," Danny said trying to relax him as Flack pushed him back into the bed.

"You're too injured to do any good," Flack said but that just seemed to piss of the lab tech. This was a side of Adam none of them knew how to deal with. They were use to the shy techy who had a tendency to jump at any raised voice, this man wasn't that Adam.

"Don't you dare say that," Adam growled as he pulled away from Flack.

"Calm down, Adam," Danny said. "Relax."

Adam stopped struggling and turned to Danny, rage in his eyes so fierce it sort of scared Danny. Then Adam spoke words that sent Chills down Danny's spine. "Danny, if this was your daughter who had been kidnapped would _you_ be relaxed and Calm?"

Thinking about it Danny knew it was true what he was insinuating. He'd want vengeance, he'd want blood.

"No, but you aren't me. You're not the type to go out half-cocked," Danny said, trying to reason with the irrational man. It didn't work.

"Oh no, just watch me," Adam said getting ready to walk out when Lindsey stepped into the room.

"Adam, you need to calm down and think," Lindsey began when Adam went to speak she lifted her hand to stop him. "Mackenzie needs you calm and rational. You won't be of any help to anyone, let alone Mackenzie and David, if you injure yourself again. Now, step back, take a breather, then act. Don't jump first because that always gets somebody hurt and it could be David if you're not careful."

Danny watched a light begin to glow in Adam's eyes as the rage lifted slowly. He glanced at his wife, trying to figure out how she'd known just what to say to calm Adam down. Determined to find out he left the room after his wife.

"Honey, how did you do that?" Danny asked, his voice hushed so Adam didn't overhear.

"I just thought, what would I tell you if it was you instead of Adam? He was angry like you'd be, he wasn't thinking straight, so I got him thinking about the consequences not just the actions, like he should have been doing," Lindsey said seriously.

"You know, in there, Adam kind of scared me. I'm use to him being so passive that seeing him angry like that it unnerved me. I'm never going to look at him the same way again," Danny admitted.

"He's a father, biologically or not. He's reacting like anyone would," Lindsey sighed. "He feels helpless to protect his own son so he's trying to go on the offensive. But in his state he'll just hurt himself but he can't see that. All he can see is his son is missing."

Danny nodded, beginning to feel a little worried about the future. This could happen to his daughter one day if they weren't careful. That had him on the verge of panic.

Lindsey left and he looked at Adam who had settled down for the most part. He sighed before entering that room once more.

--

"God, I can't handle this," Kenzie muttered, her eyes closed – tears leaking from the rims – as she sat on the floor her back leaning against the wall. She had a slight fever. On top of everything she was running a stupid infernal fever. What were the chances of that happening?

"Hey, sis, are you okay in there?" a voice said. It sounded emotional so it was most likely Kay.

"I'm fine," Kenzie called out, she couldn't see anyone right now. She couldn't deal with having to pretend to be strong at that moment. She needed time to be a normal woman – not super cop or super mom.

"Honey," Kay called. Kenzie heard the doorknob move a bit then Kay opened it, a credit card in hand. The door closed behind her darkening the room once more then it locked.

"Leave me alone," Kenzie muttered, unenthusiastically.

"Honey, talk to me, look at me," Mckayla said, touching her arm gently. "Tell me what you are thinking and feeling?"

"I can't," Kenzie whispered.

"Hun," Kay said. "This is me you are talking to, not that android of a sister of ours. Talk to me, I'll listen and won't judge."

Kenzie opened her eyes, ready to talk when she saw her sister's red rimmed eyes. She'd been crying. She switched gears from self-hating incompetent mom to protective big sister. "You've been crying. I'm sorry, tell me what's up, what are you feeling?"

"No," Kay said looking at her. "This time I'm not going to talk about me. It's your turn. I haven't seen David in months before this event, you saw him just yesterday. So talk."

"You are his biological mother, this must be harder on you," Kenzie argued. It hurt her to admit it but David wasn't really her son, even if she liked to believe it.

"No. Biology doesn't mean crap. Look, just because he might not be your son biologically doesn't mean he's not your son. I know how your mind works sis. He's yours. You were there to calm him when he was colicky, you got up when he needed to be fed, be changed or wanted to be held. You have always been there. You are his mom, I'm just the doting aunt that happened to give birth to him. Hun, talk to me, tell me what you're feeling."

"How could I have screwed up so bad? I got Adam shot, David kidnapped. What next?" Kenzie said, the tears flowing freely. "It's my job as a mom to protect him from this sort of thing, and it's even more my job as a cop. Still, he got to him. You nearly died because of that bastard and now he has little Davey in his grasp. Who knows what will happen to him? He's so small; he's unafraid of almost everything. He won't realize how dangerous the situation is."

That's when Kenzie finally lost it. She started bawling and Kay pulled her close and rocked her as she sobbed.

"Sh, it's okay," Kay murmured soothingly. "It's all going to be okay. We'll get him back, he'll be fine."

Kenzie nodded her head, unable to speak through the tears. Her sister couldn't know that. Hell, cops never knew that. It was what they were taught to say to the parents of grieving parents even though, in all reality, most children were never found or were found dead.

"Mackenzie, Mckayla," a male voice called and both sisters looked at each other smiling. Only one person called them by their full names.

"Coming Dad," Mckayla called, having already taken to calling him by the title of dad. Kenzie stood up and moved to the sink where she splashed cold water in her face. Then she moved with her sister to go outside.

--

_[Sorry about how much it jumped around this time, I hope you liked it though. Well, thank you for reading and a special thanks to all who reviewed. I promise to update soon… Thanks again, TVGirl09]_


	15. Chapter 15

Secrets of the Past

"We got something," Stella announces as she runs into Mac's office. He looks up, exhaustion evident on his face. She slows to a halt. These current events had been weighing heavily on him, it was, after all, the family he'd never known he had that he was dealing with.

It hurt to see that defeated look in his eyes that she saw now.

"What have you got?" Mac asked, though his voice was hollower than normal.

"That substance we found on the cloth in the bathroom where David was taken had chloroform on one side but on the other we found dirt. When I put it through the mass spec it showed high levels of a substance found in one place in all of New York," she said before laying a map out in front of him then she pointed at a section full of empty old apartment buildings and warehouses.

"Great, it's a dead end. It would take forever to search all those buildings and about the time we got to them he'd have moved David to some other location." Mac sounded so defeated as he hung his head down and shook it. "You know, some mornings it really doesn't pay to get out of bed." He mumbled those words to himself but she heard.

"Okay Mac," she said walking to his side and spinning him so he had to look at her. "You listen to me. Beating yourself up won't do anyone any good. Your daughters need you, your grandson needs you. Hell, this lab needs you. We are down our best two techs and we can't risk loosing our boss. Pull yourself together."

He nodded, as if seeing her words of wisdom. Either that or he was doing it automatically while ignoring her.

"Good," she said before straightening up. Now, I best not be back here again and find you still sulking. You got that?"

He smiles and nods. "Thanks Stella," he said, there's a slight glow back in his eyes. She nodded back at him then turned away so he didn't see her smile. There was the boss she knew and loved.

With that she walked out of the lab.

--

Kenzie paced the floor, it had barely been a day since David had been kidnapped and still she was growing more restless by the moment. She knew most kidnapped victims were never found after forty-eight hours and twenty-six hours had already passed since he'd disappeared.

She hadn't slept, being kept awake by coffee.

"Honey, sit for a bit, exhausting yourself won't help," Adam said and she looked at him. She'd heard what had happened earlier when the doctors had to repair five pulled stitches in his side from his stupid act.

"This coming from you, the same guy who had surgery two days ago and decided to get up and try to walk out of here as well as get in a wrestling match with Danny and Don?" she teased and he smiled a small smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Still, she moved to the seat next to his bed and he grabbed her hand. Then he sweetly pulled it to his lips, kissing it gently. His lips barely grazed her skin.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she said before she could stop herself and Adam looked at her with wide eyes. She could have slapped herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that so soon into any form of relationship, especially not with these circumstances."

He put a finger to her lips. "I love you too," he said. "Let's just hope we still feel this way after this crisis is over."

She crinkled her nose up at him and he smiled. It wasn't wide but it was a hopeful smile and this one did reach his eyes. It caused her to smile right back at him. Just then her phone rang.

--

Adam watched her pull out her phone.

"Storm," she said, a small smile on her face. Then it fell. She stood up and walked out. He didn't understand. She left him in there alone and there was obvious anger in her stride.

He watched her leave and he couldn't help but wonder what all of that was about.

--

_[Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry about the length and ending it like that. You'll understand in the next update which will be up soon. TVGirl09]_


	16. Chapter 16

Secrets of the Past

_He watched her leave and he couldn't help but wonder what all of that was about. _

Twenty-five minutes Mackenzie Storm had left Adam Ross alone in that hospital room without so much as an explanation. She couldn't tell him. If he knew he'd try coming too putting his life in jeopardy or she'd tell Mac who wouldn't have allowed her to do this. No, she wasn't about to do that.

She was willing to sacrifice herself for another, but she wouldn't let someone do that for her. If that made her a hypocrite or something then so be it. From what she knew of her father he was the some way. If she survived this and was yelled at by Mac she could always blame his DNA.

Still, she sped down those city streets, dodging through traffic, her mind only on getting to her destination as fast as possible. Finally she came to an uncharacteristically empty street and pulled over.

Her feet stepped out of the hummer she'd been driving and headed towards the nearest building. She was determined, her hand was resting on her gun, and her badge was showing on her belt. She looked so confident at that moment.

Internally she didn't feel confident though. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her palms were sweaty, her eyes kept taking in her surroundings – searching for danger.

She moved into the building, her eyes instantly spotting Richard. He was standing there with a grin; her son was tied up on the floor. This ignited her rage; nobody did _that_ to _her_ son.

"Richard, you bastard," she growled angrily as she moved towards him.

"Hello Mackenzie," Richard said pointing a gun at her son. She stopped moving, her anger replaced by instant fear. "Drop your gun right inside the door unless you want something to happen to little David." She immediately obeyed the order. She couldn't risk her son.

"Richard let the boy go, I'm the one you want. I'm the one who convinced my sister to turn you in and recorded all those dates and times for the feds," she said and he nodded.

"I know," he said as he pointed the gun at her this time. "Untie your son and tell him your goodbyes. Then he'll be leaving on his own."

Kenzie nodded as she moved to her son's side. She quickly untied him and he took the gag out of his mouth on his own.

"Mommy," he cried wrapping his arms around her neck. She held him for a moment.

"Go to the hummer, grab my cell, press number three and when Grandpa Mac picks up tell him this – officer down, need assistance, track to location. He'll understand," she whispered.

"Okay, Mommy," he said, tears in his eyes.

"Make sure you lock the doors and stay low to the ground," she whispered. He nodded before she pulled away. With a normal voice she said, "Go." David nodded and sprinted out of the building.

"You do realize I'm going to kill you don't you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but It's better if I died than my innocent son," she said and he scoffed at her words.

"Innocent – he shares my blood, he'll never be innocent," Richard said, spitting out the last word as if it was poison. "Besides, I don't recall you ever getting big with him growing inside you or pushing him out of you."

"I adopted him, he's my son," she said calmly and he smiled.

"You would make a very beautiful pregnant woman though. Your sister was always too skinny, but you, you've got some meat on your bones," he said and she turned away from him, disgusted. "Too bad you've got that nerd."

"That Nerd as you put it is twice the man _you_ will ever be," she spat, defending Adam. "He doesn't have to beat a woman around to make him feel like a man like you do which makes you just a big pussy."

He reached out and his hand collided with her face violently. She fell off of her knees to the ground. His fingers laced themselves in her hair and yanked backwards, ripping her from the ground.

"You know bitch," he growled in her ear as he held the gun to her back. "I should fuck you just to show you how big of a man I am."

Fear laced through her at those words and she just reacted. She pulled her elbow forward before she slammed it backwards into his groin. He grunted and stumbled backwards. It was enough of a break that she pushed herself to her feet and began running.

Then there was the sound of a gun shot. It echoed through the hollow building. She barely felt the pain of it hit her. No, what she felt was the force of the impact which knocked her forward. Her chest hit the ground followed by her face. There was a crunching sound as her nose hit and it instantly began to bleed.

Quickly she tried to lift herself up but she didn't have enough strength. She collapsed back to the floor.

Then she heard footsteps approaching her. Then she heard him murmur, "To bad, I would have so loved to have gotten to her. Maybe if it would have been her DNA instead of her sister's the boy wouldn't have been such a disappointment."

Kenzie felt fury tear through her and she forced herself up. He pointed the gun at her again. She heard the sirens approaching but he seemed oblivious.

"Still alive I see," he said disappointed. "Why don't you just die?"

"I'll die once you've gone to hell," she murmured and he smiled.

"I guess I'll be seeing you there then," he said right as cops burst through the front door and the back, cutting off his exits. She felt herself relax, knowing her son would be safe. There were gun shots and then Richard fell to the ground beside her.

He was obviously dead. She sighed relieved. He'd never be coming after her family again.

She slowly closed her eyes and sighed.

--

Mac ran on the scene to see the paramedics carrying his daughter out, her face pale from blood loss. They were in a hurry.

"God no," he muttered as David ran towards him.

"Grandpa Mac," the boy cried and Mac picked the boy up quickly. The child cried in his shirt as Mac put him in the vehicle before driving off towards the hospital. He couldn't loose his daughter, not after just finding her.

He sped through that city, his sirens blaring. He arrived at the hospital and carried the boy in.

--

Adam was in bed when David came running into the room.

"Oh thank god," Adam murmured as he lifted the boy into his bed. He saw the tears but it didn't click what they were for. He turned to speak with Kenzie who he assumed would be coming in with David but found Mac standing there.

The look on Mac's face spoke more than words ever could. He felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes. God, no.

"Kenzie was shot, they took her to surgery, but the doctors say it looks bleak. The bullet hit several key organs," Mac said, tears were falling from the older man's eyes and that scared Adam more than anything else. His boss never cried. It had to be serious if his boss was crying like this.

"She's a fighter, she'll survive," Adam said and David nodded in his arms, agreeing.

"Of course she will. Mommy promised she'd never leave me, she won't break that promise," David said and it caused the tears that pricked at Adam's eyes begin to fall. "Don't cry daddy, mommy will be alright. You'll see."

Adam just nodded, not trusting his voice.

--

_[Sorry about this but yes, I'm ending this chapter there. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked it.  
I've decided to do something a little different this time. You guys choose whether you want her to live or not. You review to either save her or kill her and on the twenty-first of May which ever has the most votes is how the next chapter will be, and it will be updated that day… _

_TVGirl09]_


	17. Chapter 17

Secrets of the Past

_[The votes have been tallied and by unanimous decision here comes the next chapter…]_

_--_

Adam sits in bed as David slept on the couch on the other side of the room. He kept glancing towards the door, expecting Mac to come in and give him the bleak news. It had been ten hours and she was still in surgery. He couldn't believe it was taking this long.

His surgery hadn't even taken ten hours. He wanted to get up and pace. He wanted to move. However, he couldn't risk pulling a stitch again. The last one had hurt like hell. It made him cringe at the mere prospect of pulling another.

However, if anything went wrong today he'd pull all of them if he had to just to get to her side. He wouldn't loose her, not if he could help it. With another long sigh he glanced towards the door to his room, as if to wait for her to walk through the door. He prayed that these events had only been a nightmare that he would soon awaken from.

Still, no Kenzie stood there in the doorway. It was empty as people walked by, busily while his room was hollow and slow paced. He glanced down at his hands, trying to keep himself from crying. He'd cried too many tears already as it was. David needed him to be stronger than that.

A shadow passed across the door and Adam's head lifted instantly. He turned his face back to the doorway to see Mac standing there, a somber look on his face. His lips smiled slightly and Adam released a sigh that he hadn't realized he was holding back.

"She's out of surgery and the doctors are predicting a perfect recovery," Mac said and Adam leaned back relieved.

"She'll be fine?" he asked, wanting to hear it once more.

"Yeah Adam, She'll be fine. They plan on moving her in here when she is well enough to be moved," Mac informed him as he smiled. Adam nodded, still tired but forcing himself to stay awake. It had been approximately four days since he'd been shot, that was it. He still couldn't believe so much had happened in such a short amount of time.

"That's great news," he said looking at Mac.

"Get some rest Adam, you're still healing," Mac told him gently yet firmly. Adam looked at his boss. "My daughter will kill me if I hold up your healing process. You know it, I know it, so rest up or I will seriously die."

He smiled, his boss probably right. Adam nodded again before relaxing. He closed his eyes. He was instantly asleep, dreaming of the woman he loved…

--

_[Well, there it is. Its short but it tells you whether she lives or not. I thank you for reading and I thank everyone who reviewed. I promise to update soon… TVGirl09]_


	18. Chapter 18

Secrets of the Past

"You okay?" Stella's voice whispered through the air and Mac glanced up to see her standing in the doorway.

He nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired," he admitted and she smiled.

"When was the last time you slept?" Stella asked and he seriously had a hard time remembering when it was.

"Before Adam was shot," Mac said shrugging. "What can I say; it's been a long week." It seriously had and it wasn't over yet. Four days ago Adam had been shot, two and a half days ago David had been kidnapped, not even a day ago his daughter had been shot – what was going to happen yet, one of his _other _daughters going to announce they were pregnant? He didn't think he'd handle that very well.

"Mac, go and get some rest, I'll keep an eye on the love birds and your grandson. I promise, nothing will happen to any of them while I'm watching, and I'll give you regular updates," she promised and he nodded.

He was too tired to argue. So instead he stood up and walked to the car leaving her alone in that hallway.

--

She watched him leave and sighed after him. Once he was out of sight she went to the door of the ICU Room where Kenzie was resting peacefully. Her sisters were in the room. Madison was reading the newspaper while sitting next to her sister. It almost appeared to be the business section.

On the floor, with a key board in her lap Kay was sitting there, surfing the internet almost like a teenager would. She smiled, seeing so much of their father in them. Kay was tapping her thumb against the plastic part of the keyboard just like Mac did when he was frustrated and not finding what he wanted to find.

Maddy's face held the same somber expression Mac often wore when he had seen something interesting. Stella couldn't help but smile at the content nature of that room. That's when Kay glanced up from her typing.

"Hey, Mads, Stella's at the door," Kay stated and Madison looked up from the paper.

"Welcome Ms. Bonasera," Madison said as she folded it. "Dad's not here if he's who you are looking for."

"No, he just left," Stella said nodding. "I promised him I'll be looking after your family."

Mckayla looked at her with a strange little grin on her face. "Yeah, but how long till our family is _your_ family?" Kay asked and Stella gasped.

"Excuse me?" Stella asked as Maddy rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Don't mind her, she lives to get a rise from people," Madison said and Mckayla gasped in false shock and pain.

"Still, you have to admit, there is definite chemistry between you and Dad. I mean, I even caught you looking at him a little longer than was necessary the other day," Kay said and Stella shook her head.

"No, we are only friends, try again," Stella assured Mac's daughter and Kay scoffed.

"I had a friend like that once," Kay said. "Had a pregnancy scare with him which set us off sex for a couple of weeks."

Stella blushed at what Kay was insinuating. More than that, she was talking sex with Mac's daughter.

"Come on, lay off Kay. Dad's not the kind of man to be in a friends-with-benefits type of relationship… he's not like you," Maddy said and Stella shook her head. She couldn't believe how quickly this conversation had gotten out of hand. Usually she controlled conversations better than she was this one.

"Don't mind her," a new voice spoke and they turned to see Kenzie was awake, groggy maybe but definitely awake.

"Kenzie, you're awake, I'll call Mac," Stella said and Kenzie shook her head no.

"I won't be awake for much longer. Just let him get some rest." Kenzie assured Stella and Stella couldn't help but smile at the young woman. She was definitely like her father, always worrying about other people.

"Okay, but how do you feel?" Stella asked changing the subject.

"Like I got shot," Kenzie said sarcastically, "How did you think I'd feel?"

"Smart ass," Madison said as she flipped the page and Stella glanced down, trying to hide the big ass grin on her face.

"Where's David?" Kenzie suddenly asked as she searched their surrounding and Stella noticed the sound of panic in her voice.

"He's fine," Stella said stepping forward. "He's with Adam, resting."

"Good," Kenzie sighed as her eyes closed. "He's had a hectic couple of days. He needs all of the rest he can get."

"You need your rest," Stella said sternly.

"Yes, mother," Kenzie quipped though her voice sounded exhausted. She was barely awake now.

Stella couldn't help but chuckle at Kenzie's tone. The young woman had spunk. With that though in mind Stella sat down on a nearby chair and got comfortable.

--

"**Mommy," he cried in the dark surroundings but nothing was heard. "Mommy, daddy, help me."**

"**No one is going to help you," a voice said as he heard a pop. Then he watched as his mom stepped from the darkness and collapsed, covered in blood. **

"**MOMMY!" He screamed.**

He woke up screaming and his daddy tried to get out of bed.

"Davey, what's wrong?" his daddy asked, his legs hanging off of the bed.

"Mommy," David sobbed as he ran to his dad. His dad opened his arms and David felt his father's arms pick him up gently and hold him protectively. "Mommy got hurt because of me."

"No, she didn't," His daddy said soothingly. "She got hurt because that man was a very bad man. You aren't to blame. Do you understand?"

David nodded before closing his eyes, still tired.

"Daddy, will you be here when I wake up?" David asked as he looked up at his dad's face. His daddy smiled sadly before nodding.

"I promise," he said and that was good enough for David. He knew his daddy wouldn't lie if he could help it. He always tried to keep his promises.

With that Davey crawled out of bed, went to the couch and fell back to sleep almost immediately.

--

_[Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I promise to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far… TVGirl09]_


	19. Chapter 19

Secrets of the Past

Three weeks had passed and Kenzie felt good. She was being released from the hospital today. Adam had been released a week before her and she was anxious to get home.

"Hey," A voice said and Stella walked into the room with Madison and Mckayla. It was a strange sight but one Kenzie Storm had grown relatively comfortable with. Especially since Kenzie began to sense maybe a little romance between her boss/father and his second-in-command.

"What's up?" Kenzie asked looking at them as she stood there in normal clothes for the first time in weeks. It felt great.

"Adam told me to apologize for him… dad's got him working. Says he needs to work for his paycheck, whatever that means," Kay said rolling her eyes which had way to much mascara on them and her make up was way too dark.

"You know, you shouldn't hide your face behind so much make-up," Kenzie said as she stepped towards Kay with something to wipe it off with. Kay hid behind Stella who laughed at the antics.

"No way, you get away from me with that thing or you'll be staying in here longer," Kay threatened.

"You guys heard that right?" Kenzie asked looking at the others. They nodded. "Good, so I have witnesses since that was a threat against a police officer."

"You are such a spoil sport," Kay said before sticking her tongue out at her indignantly.

"Very mature," Madison said, trying to act all grown up and mature but she was falling slightly short of the line. Her face was stern and somber but her eyes were filled with laughter.

"I know," Kay said with that sickly innocent voice she did that caused a smile to appear on Maddie's face while they just laughed. Just then Mac came around the corner with a wheelchair in hand.

"What's going on in here?" Mac asked and Stella looked at Kay. He held up his hands.

"Second thought, I don't want to know," he said and Kenzie smiled. She had to give the old man, he was learning. When the three of them got together it tended to get a little crazy. He hadn't seen them around alcohol either… then again, they'd probably have to avoid him when that came out. He was a cop after all and they were underage.

She didn't want to push it since he was still a cop at heart even if he was now their dad.

"Trust me, Kay's being immature again so nothing new," Kenzie stated and he smiled.

"You three are very different, how in the world did you come from the same egg?" he asked and they all shrugged in unison.

"Trust me, you don't want to think about it. It'll give you a migraine if you do," Kenzie stated before looking at them all. "I'm science, Maddy is business, and Kay is the streets. Definitely different. Mix in you – the marine and this is one messed up family."

He nodded chuckling slightly. Then he pointed at her before pointing at the wheelchair. She sighed. If she ever wanted to go home she'd have to concede just this once. With that in mind she crawled in and he pushed her out the door and through the hospital.

Once outside she got into Mac's hummer and she noticed he smiled at her tapping fingers. She sighed and crossed her arms. She'd already been cleared for work which she could return to in a month. Life was pretty good. David was about to start school, she was heading back to a job she loved, her sisters promised to visit more often – especially now that they had a dad.

She glanced out of the window as they pulled away. She felt herself smile a small little smile. Her eyes glanced up at that perfectly blue New York sky and she knew no matter what happened, everything that happened from then on, she'd have people to back her up. She had two dysfunctional sisters, a sweet little boy, a cute and caring boyfriend, and a dad who'd kick any guys ass who hurt her.

Yeah, life was good.

With those thoughts she turned forward and they drove off to her apartment where her son waited for her with the nanny.

**THE END**

_--_

_[So, what do you think? Don't worry, I will be writing a sequel to this due to someone's suggestion… Well. I hope you aren't too disappointed. Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed… TVGirl09]_


End file.
